Deja vu
by je vis la vie
Summary: Bella has just moved to Forks from Arizona and on her first day she hits something...was it a man or something else? Full summary in first chapter. I really suck at summaries but it's a pretty good story. Check it out. Read and Review. xoxo
1. First Sight

**Summary: **Bella Swan has just moved to Forks to live with her dad. She is driving to school on her first day when something darts in front of her car. She tries to stop, but can't avoid hitting what appears to be a man. But when she finds no one she believes she hallucinated the whole thing. Did she?

**A/N: So I hope everyone likes it I thought of this little plot twist one day and it's going to turn into a lot more. Please tell me your thoughts. Good or bad. Thank you :]**

**Disclaimer: I of course do not own any of these characters; they are the property of the brilliant Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter one: First Sight**

**Bella**

"Are you sure this is what you want?" My mother asked for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"Yes." I repeated trying to sound positive even though I wasn't. "It's too late now anyway, Mom."

We were already driving through the small rainy town called Forks. This town of barely three thousand people was where I was moving. My mother, unsure of my decision, had been questioning me since we'd left Phoenix—3 days ago.

"It is not." She muttered stubbornly.

I let it drop. She was very stubborn and I didn't feel like arguing with her. I shouldn't have let her convince me to drive with her. I should have known it would be like this. Flying would have been much easier, but it was cheaper than shipping my car here from Phoenix. 'Plus we can spend some quality time together!' my mother had said. I'd complied, thinking it wouldn't be so bad. I'd always gotten along well with her. She was my best friend. But she worried because she knew me well: I had always hated Forks.

She worried that I was doing this more for her than for me. She was right, but I wasn't going to let her know that.

"Which street is it again Mom?" I asked. It had been so long I couldn't remember which street it was off the main road. My father lived outside of the town in a house he'd inherited from his parents, who had inherited it from their parents and so on. Not many people lived off this road. It was mainly richer families.

"The next one." She replied not even needing to think. My mother became quiet. I suspected it was because we were close. She'd left my father after only year of marriage. She had always loved him, but she hadn't been planning on living in Forks the rest of her life—he had. She left with three month old me and didn't look back. I could tell her she questioned her decision from time to time, but she was like me. Once the decision was made, it was done.

We pulled up to my father's timeless home. It had always been the one thing I loved about Forks. The house was so majestic and beautiful. They didn't make houses like this anymore. It had been in my family for six generations. It was had a small, white porch in front. Behind it was a quaint two story house inlaid in dark wood and brown brick. It was spacious and quaint.

I parked at the curb and my mother and I got out. It was raining lightly, something I'd have to get used to. It rained nearly every day here. She covered her hair the best she could and hurried to get out of the rain. My father, having heard us pull up stepped out onto the porch.

"Hello Renee, Bella. Good to see you," he said enthusiastically.

"Hi Charlie," my mother said quietly and quickly hugged him.

"Hi Dad," I said a little more enthusiastically. I gave him a hug as well.

"Thanks for getting her here Renee, you know I could've come down and gotten her." Charlie told my mother.

"It was not a problem. I wanted to spend some extra time with Bella. I won't be seeing her for awhile," Renee replied.

Charlie nodded understanding.

We got the boxes and bags out of my car and took them to the room that had belonged to me since birth. There wasn't much, it only took two trips.

My parents helped me unpack my things and set up my room. The time passed with small talk and awkward silences. After about an hour I left to take my mother to the airport. It was a silent drive up. My mother was sad to leave me even though she new it was necessary. The life she had chosen was difficult with me in it. She would miss me though, and I would miss her. But I would know she was happy and that would be enough.

"Are you sure you're fine with this?" My mother asked for the millionth time when we got to the airport.

I took a deep breath and replied, "Yes mom."

"I love you baby girl."

"Love you too, Mom." I hugged her tightly and warned, "Now don't miss you're flight. Go."

"Always looking out for me… What will I do without you?" Her eyes tightened.

"Phil will take over now." I tried to make a joke out of it, but it was a feeble attempt.

"Take care Bella." She gave me another hug and turned away before she could get too emotional. I was thankful she did. I was never big on emotional displays.

"I love you mom." I called after her.

She turned and smiled, the sorrow gone from her face. Instead it was replaced with a bright smile.

My mother had always been resilient. I got back in the car for the drive home.

The rest of the night passed uneventfully. I quickly learned that my father's idea of dinner was take out or lean cuisine. That would surely change with my presence. As the night dragged on I became more and more antsy about the following day.

It would be the first day of the second semester in my junior year in a school of one thousand kids. Everyone knew everyone else and everyone knew my father. They were expecting me. I was the new kid. I hoped I was wrong, that no one would notice or at least no one would care.

Just thinking about it made it difficult for me to sleep. I tossed and turned most of the night. The rain didn't help either. I wasn't used to the rain pounding at my window.

When my alarm went off, I was already awake. I was tired, but thankful. It would be over soon and tonight I would sleep better knowing it was over. Sluggish from the night of tossing and turning, I got ready at snail pace. It was a miracle I was able to leave on time.

When I went outside the first thing I noticed was the fog. I had never driven in fog before and I was actually a little nervous. How hard could it be? I could still see about ten feet away. That's good, right?

As I drove through the fog I strained to look at everything around me. The forest was so beautiful. I had never taken much notice as a child. Probably because at the time I had been just that—a child. When you are a child you don't notice as much. You have simpler desires. At the time my desire had probably been to not be here. I wanted my friends at home in Arizona. Now that I hadn't been here for a few years I was older I found myself marveling at the trees and the greenery. The soft brown shades of the bark and soil, the green light of the forest masking the animals inside it. And the rain. I found a new beauty within the rain I had never seen before. When it rained it made the ground slick and harder than it usually was for an already clumsy person to walk without falling, but I saw how beautiful it made everything around me. It smelled sweeter here than it had in Arizona, and felt refreshing. It was a strange sensation to take in everything I had once taken for granted. As I marveled at all of this I suddenly had a new sensation hit me. It was very strange. I came up the last hill separating me from my destination—school and I was suddenly overwhelmed by a tingling, tensing sensation. I suddenly felt as though something was going to dart out of the fog in front of my car and I was going to hit it. My mind told me I was probably just remembering something I'd seen in a movie, a person driving and hitting an animal perhaps. It was irrational, but my instincts were on edge. My eyes searched the dense fog looking for something out of the ordinary—a deer perhaps, wouldn't be so unusual for Forks. I wouldn't be the first to hit a scared, stray deer in the fog. The oddest part of this strange foreboding feeling was that I felt like it wouldn't be a deer. No—it would be more. I reached the top of the hill searching all mirrors for anything out of place. It felt odd being the only car on the road. Most of the school kids lived in town most didn't come from this direction I had to remind myself. My eyes continued to strain through the morning fog—searching. My body was tense and I was no longer even barely listening to the music coming from the stereo. Suddenly what I was looking for was infront of me staring me right in the face. It was not an animal as I had been expecting. It was a man. He'd appeared so quickly it seemed he'd come out of thin air. Like I'd blinked and he'd just appeared. He was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen in my life, but wild looking. His eyes were black as night and he stared at me with the most pained look I'd ever seen. He was kneeling in a crouch like he was about to pounce on the car. All of this registered first and then came the realization that I was going to hit him. Time had seemed to cease to exist as this accident unfolded. I hit the brakes much too late. My tires squealed and turned in protest to the sudden stop. I knew I wouldn't stop in time and I had to look away as I hit what was surely the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in my life. I felt the impact before I heard it. My car had swerved to the side so my right quarter panel had hit him instead of the front end. I heard him it the car, but nothing else. I waited, listening for the crunch of bones breaking. It never came though. I at least thought I'd hear him when he hit the ground. I never did though. I suddenly realized the car was no longer moving and my eyes were still closed. I opened my eyes and saw the car was facing the forest. Thankfully, my foot was still on the break. I quickly put the car in park and grabbed my phone expecting the need to call 9-1-1. I wrenched to door open, grateful I wasn't locked in. I ran back to the road expecting to see the man on the ground, hopefully not dead; but he was nowhere to be seen. I searched the fog, but there was nothing. I searched around my car—it had only skidded a little off the road and it appeared to be undamaged. Had I imagined the entire thing? I walked to where I had felt the impact. The right quarter panel had a dent in it—a large one at that, but it was drivable. I searched the forest around my car. He couldn't have gotten far. The impact wouldn't have thrown him far into the trees. He was nowhere to be found though. How was this possible? The evidence was right in front of me. Yet there was no way the man could have gotten up and walked away from that. No possible way. I had hit him at fifty five miles an hour. The impact should have killed him. I searched through the fog a few more minutes, but gave up when I found nothing. I realized I would be late if I didn't get to school soon and it appeared there was nothing to find. Maybe the dent had been there all along and I just hadn't realized it? Not likely, but what other explanation was there? I got in the car and backed up back to the road. I put the car and started down the hill toward the school—this time at ten miles an hour. As I drove I felt like I was being watched, but I shrugged it off. I drove the last half mile to school in a tense, fear. I watched the road for everything. Everything little movement made me tense up even more. I drove into the parking lot, still shaking. I parked quickly not wanting to be in the car anymore. I ran into what I'd assed to be the office. The lady at the front desk smiled at me.

"Hello," I said in the calmest voice I could manage.

She smiled reassuringly, "Hello. I assume you must be Isabella Swan? I'm Mrs. Cope."

"B-Bella," I stuttered.

She smiled apologetically. "Did you get lost sweetie? I expected you a little earlier. School starts in a few minutes."

I had to take a deep breath to calm myself. I had to think for a second. I couldn't very well say 'Oh I think I hit this guy that just appeared out of thin air. He disappeared after I hit him and left a dent in my car.' I could hear how crazy it sounded so instead I refined my story.

"I know. I'm very sorry. I actually had an animal dart in front of me on the way here. I didn't have time to stop and I hit him. I feel terrible about it, but I really had no time to stop." I hung my head a little to make it seem more believable and hide my face. I'd always been a terrible liar and I feared she'd see lie in my eyes.

"Oh honey I am so sorry. It happens all the time here. The animals sometimes seem like they come out of thin air sometimes. You really gotta watch," she gushed. Then she put some papers on the counter in front of me. "This is your schedule and a map of the school. Your first class—" She was cut off by the bell ringing.

"Starts right now?" I finished laughing.

"Yes. It's right here." She said, highlighting a building that was fairly close to the main office.

"Thank you so much. I'm very sorry about this morning. I was early until that happened."

"It's totally fine honey, I'll excuse the tardy for you. Don't worry, it happens and it's not your fault. I hope you have a good rest of the day, sweetie. Welcome to Forks High School." She said all of this with a maternal harmony to her voice. She gave me a smile and looked down to her work, signaling it was time for me to go to class.

"You too." I said, turning to exit.

I followed the map to my first class. It was nice that the school was empty, no one was staring at me—yet. I opened the door to my class and everyone turned. The teacher glowered at me, clearly already disapproving. I smiled apologetically and handed him my schedule.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. I'm sorry I'm late." I said timidly.

"Hi," he grumbled. "Go sit by Ms. Cullen." He pointed to an empty seat next to a small, pixie like girl. I was shocked by how beautiful she was. It almost took my breath away. She had beautiful pale skin and large golden eyes. Her hair was short and spiked out in every direction. For some reason I suddenly though of the man I'd hit (or imagined hitting) this morning. They had no resemblance of course except their pale skin, but something about her just reminded me of him. I walked over to the side table where she sat by herself. She smiled reassuringly.

The teacher went back to whatever he must have been talking about before I'd interrupted him. No one seemed to be paying attention now though. They all seemed to be watching me now. I blushed, feeling all of their eyes. I sat down next to the girl who looked more like a fairie than a person.

"Hello Bella, I'm Alice." She whispered, smiling.

"Hi." I couldn't help, but smile. She was incredibly nice.

Mr. Brickey, I realized his name when I saw the board with his name, he was lecturing on in a boring voice about how important government is and how without it we would live in a very dangerous and chaotic world. He then told us we would be starting a constitution project today and it would be due in a week. First day of the semester and he was already assigning a project? This teacher looked like he would be a lot of work…

"I won't assign partners for this project. So find a partner." He clapped and everyone got up and started pairing off.

Thankfully Alice turned to me and asked, "Would you like to be my partner?"

"Sure, thank you." I smiled. How nice of her. I cringed, thinking of being the last one in the room to find someone to partner up with. The teacher probably would've had to ask someone—that would've been so embarrassing.

"So you just moved from Arizona?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. I just moved in with my dad." I replied. Charlie must have told everyone—everywhere I looked I found curious eyes staring me down.

"Charlie hasn't stopped talking about it since you told him you were coming. He's thrilled. He told the whole town," She told me echoing my thoughts.

I groaned out loud. "I was afraid of that."

She laughed at my pained expression, "You don't seem to like attention very much, do you?"

"Not really," I admitted

Mr. Brickey stopped at our table to give us our part of the constitution to translate, giving me a reproachful look.

"He really doesn't like it when people are tardy does he?" I asked Alice when he walked away.

"No. He really doesn't. Why were you late?"

I blushed remembering how crazy it would sound if I told the truth. I settled on lying again, "I hit an animal on the way to school… It darted out in front of my car and I didn't have time to stop."

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Really? That's terrifying. What did you hit?"

I hadn't been expecting her question and I actually had to think: what would leave a large dent? _A deer would've totaled the car so that's out._

_Can't be a raccoon…hm... _Then it came to me: A wolf was about the right size.

"It was a wolf." I lied smoothly; I didn't think she even noticed my hesitation.

"Wow. Well if you tell him, I'm sure he would understand." She seemed so confident of her statement, I could only nod.

Alice and I talked for the rest of the class period about why I had moved here, how I was liking Forks so far, and a very little about the project. She was so welcoming it was impossible not to like her. I could already tell I would be very good friends with her. However, she seemed surreal. She was so beautiful it seemed like she belonged in a magazine. It didn't help that she reminded me so much of the man I'd hit (or maybe imagined) this morning. I felt as though, like him, she would disappear the second I touched her.

The bell rang signaling the end of first period and she asked me where I was going next.

"Umm, Hammond. Room 408." I replied stupidly trying to locate it on the map.

"I'll take you there. Go talk to Mr. Brickey about this morning. I'll wait for you."

I smiled gratefully at her. I was so happy to not have to attempt to find my next class with the map. It screamed, LOOK AT ME, I'M NEW AND DON'T KNOW WHERE I'M GOING.

I gathered my stuff up and went over to feed Mr. Brickey my lie. He bought it just as Alice had said he would. He told me he understood and it was okay. "I'm very sorry." I said one more time and turned back to Alice. I walked out of the class with her trying not to think of the beautiful stranger I'd hit this morning in the fog. I pushed him to the back of my mind. He'd been nothing but a figment of my imagination I decided. It was the only way to explain him... and yet I had this nagging feeling that he was real.

* * *

**A/N: So, please tell me what you think. Whether it's good or bad I'd love to hear it. Thank you!**


	2. Intoxicating Smell

**Disclaimer: I of course do not own any of these characters; they are the property of the brilliant Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Intoxicating Smell**

**Edward**

My silver car purred as I drove up the freeway at twice the normal speed limit. I was dreading my destination. I had been so close to achieving my goal before the call had come. I thought it was the routine call. The one begging me to come home in the most subtle way possible.

"Edward, we need you to come home please." Alice had said.

"Why?" I'd asked. She hadn't been quite so direct in our normal conversations.

"I had a vision. There is a new girl coming to Forks."

Ahhh. A vision foreseeing a possible danger was going to be the excuse this week. I loved my tiny psychic sister, but it was difficult to not be annoyed at her sometimes.

"Can't you tell if she's suspicious without me?" Like Alice, I had a unique mind, I could read minds. My family frequently used it to make sure we had successfully blended in with the humans.

"Edward," Alice pleaded, "We miss you so much. It's killing Esme you know."

So she would play from that angle. Guilt raked my body as I thought of my 'adopted' mother. She had the tenderest heart. She loved us all so much. I knew it had hurt her—hurt all of them when I'd left, but I'd needed to. It was difficult for me to be around three perfectly matched couples all of the time. I loved them all, but it was still difficult being the odd one out. It hadn't been my only reason for leaving though. I had left with a new challenge: Be able to resist human blood when it was fresh and exposed right in front of me. My creator, Carlisle was able to do this. He dealt with it everyday. He was a doctor. I wanted to be as strong as he was, so I left to practice medicine far away from my family.

"Edward," Alice said breaking my reverie.

"Alice, I haven't achieved my goal yet." I told them this every time they tried to get me to come home. It was an excuse, nothing more. I almost as strong as Carlisle. I could treat someone without almost killing them, but I wasn't immune to human blood. I probably never would be though.

"Edward, you're not fooling anyone, especially not me. Come home, please. We need you here."

I sighed. Alice had always seen through my pretenses. I wasn't surprised. I never had believed she bought my excuses. All I could think to say was, "I'll think about it Alice."

"I hope you do." She warned. I knew she'd be looking for my decision.

"She'll be here in a month."

"I'll talk to you soon, Alice." I hung up before she could say anything else.

It had been a year since I'd left. In truth, I missed my family and my at-the-moment home. We'd been there for three years now. In about another four or so we'd have to leave again I was sure. At the time I knew what I would ultimately decide. I would return home. I was sure Alice already knew. She would see me coming home and tell them.

I had been in Romania at the time, a dangerous country for vampires to live in. The legends of vampires had been born here and all but forgotten even in the modern era. Funny, even after all these years they'd never discovered the real characteristics of vampires.

I'd left forty-eight hours ago. Closed down the life I'd built there. There hadn't been much to leave. It was a beautiful country though. Too bad my kind never saw it much.

I sighed. I had reached my exit on the freeway. I looked over at Alice in the passenger seat, she was beaming. I had to admit it was nice to be home. Forks was beautiful. I rolled down my window to get some fresh air. It smelled as beautiful as it looked—until I smelled the human. I was suddenly aware of my thirst. I pulled over.

"Alice, it's been three weeks…."

She clearly understood. It was very hard to hunt in Romania, even when you hunted animals. It had helped build endurance, but it was also a nuisance.

"Go. I'll drive myself the rest of the way."

"Thanks Alice," I replied getting out of the car. I hesitated the said, "…For everything."

Alice flitted over to the driver's seat to fast for human eyes to see. She smiled a forgiving smile and took off.

I ran through the forest as fast as I could just to run. It felt wonderful to exert speed like this. I hadn't done it in a while. I let my senses guide me through the foggy forest. I smelled a pack of deer to the west. Not very appetizing…Oh and what was this? I stray bear not far off the road. That sounded much better than the herbivores. I ran full speed to the road, just a quarter of a mile from the bear. I heard a car coming up the road, but no accompanying thoughts. It must be further off than I think….

I paused just before the edge of the road. This is where the smell hit me. It was the most intoxicating smell I'd ever smelled in eighty years. I couldn't even resist. It pulled me from my hiding place and into the light of the oncoming car. I looked head-on at the driver—the new girl I'd seen in Alice's thoughts. She had the most terrified and confused expression on her face and it was enough to make me pause for just a second to bring myself back. I would not kill her, but I'd already exposed myself and she had no time to stop. She hit me at fifty-five miles an hour. Not enough to kill a vampire of course, just to push him back a few feet. I landed on my feet. The sudden impact and fresh untainted air cleared my head. I had to run before she saw me again. I ducked into the trees on the opposite side of the road from where her car was and held my breath as I waited to see what she would do. She seemed to be alright as she stumbled around looking for me. She ran to where I should have been laying if I'd been truly impacted and found nothing. Not even a shoe print. She searched to woods around her car still not finding anything amiss. Then she looked at her car. I hoped she wouldn't think to check her car when she became confused. I had hoped she would write it off as imagination immediately. No such luck with her.

She looked around for a few minutes more and finally realized how late she was. She got back in the car and drove away.

I took a deep breath of fresh air. It had enough of her scent to make me want to go after her and drink her dry. It was so strong and absolutely irresistible. I imagined how disappointed my family would be if I really did that. How I would see the disappointment of my failure. I had gone away to gain more self control and the first thing I do when I come home is drink an innocent girl dry? I was stronger than this. Once I had hunted I would be better and able to control myself. I would meet her again without any problems. I turned once again to the lesser of the appetizing smells and let it pull me forward.

* * *

I ran through the forest for hours just trying to get the scent of the girl out of my head. It was hard to believe it had been so completely overpowering and yet I still had it carved into my brain, unable to forget it. I ran to Seattle and back just for some time to think before facing my family. I was sure Alice would already know what had happened. She would have already told the others. What did they think of me? How much did they know? Did they realize how close I'd come to killing an innocent girl?

When I finally ran home it was barely noon. Esme, who had heard me coming from miles away, was already waiting on the porch. She was smiling warmly.

"Welcome home, my son." She called to me and held out her arms to hug me. I hugged her tightly. "I'm so happy you've come home." She whispered. It was so difficult to leave her. She was the very heart of our family.

"I'm glad to be home," I whispered back. And I was. I hadn't realized how much I had missed being away from my family until I'd actually seen them. I loved them all so much.

She pulled back and looked at me. "There's something troubling you." It wasn't a question. She could visibly see my internal struggle.

"We may have a problem." This was how I began to explain how I'd possibly exposed us to a human we did not know. When I finished, she had a determined look on her face.

"It will be fine, Edward. I can feel it. It will work out."

I was not so certain. "Let's call Carlisle."

* * *

Around 3 o'clock is when the rest of the family arrived. Alice looked far away; through her mind I could see her catching glimpses of the future. Jasper looked pissed while he guided her through the entryway. I could hear him cursing at me in his thoughts. Rosalie was the next one through the door looking pissed of course, no surprise there. Emmett followed her looking indifferent. Carlisle was the last one through the door, looking troubled.

We all took our usual spots in the front room that overlooked the forest. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett sat on the long white couch. I took my spot at the piano bench and Carlisle and Esme took the loveseat.

All of them looked at me to explain my actions that had put us in such serious danger. But I found I had no explanation.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"What were you thinking?!" Rosalie yelled.

"Rosalie no need to yell." Carlisle said calmly. "Edward, what exactly happened?"

"I'm not even really sure. I was really thirsty and I was crossing the road when all of a sudden the smell hit me and I couldn't stop myself," I shook my head, remembering the strength of the smell. "We're lucky I didn't kill her. I barely gained enough control to stop myself. Her smell is just unbelievably overpowering…."

"How could you do this to us Edward? You've been back for less than a day and you're already causing us trouble!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Like you've never almost exposed us before!" I retorted before I could think.

"Settle down both of you," Carlisle yelled above us. "Rosalie there is no need to point fingers. Edward has never made a mistake like this before so he deserves some forgiveness."

Rosalie huffed, but shut her mouth and leaned into Emmett.

"What do we do now?" Esme asked.

"Nothing." Alice answered before anyone could even open their mouth.

"Nothing?! How can we do nothing?" Jasper demanded.

"We cannot kill her Jasper. She is my friend. I like her. Please don't kill my friend." I saw in Alice's head what she meant. Alice saw the girl and herself sitting together laughing in our house.

"What if she starts talking about how she hit Edward when she shows up?" Jasper asked.

Alice flicked through the visions of the future but she found no evidence that the girl would talk.

"I'm fairly certain she will not say anything." Alice concluded.

"Edward will be the first to know if she does suspect anything," Carlisle concluded. He sounded triumphant. He hated the loss of life.

Jasper wasn't so convinced, but I knew he wouldn't cross Alice. Rosalie wasn't convinced either and decided to stomp upstairs and pout. Emmett followed her to comfort her. Esme smiled, happy the conflict was over for now and went off to finish her book. Carlisle retreated to the den and Alice and Jasper disappeared into the forest.

And I was left to ponder my feelings. I was confused because I was so relieved that my mistake had not cost this poor girl's life. I couldn't understand why I was so protective of her when I had never even talked to her. Maybe I was just like Carlisle: I was happy we wouldn't have to end this innocent girl's life. But I also wasn't so convinced as Carlisle that I would be the first to know if she suspected us. I realized for the first time I'd never heard the girl's thoughts. 'I was probably just not paying attention to it. I was too thirsty to care.' I told myself this, but I was not convinced. I had never not heard someone thoughts before. I would have to wait and see tomorrow. Yet another strange feeling came over me when I thought of how I'd see her tomorrow: Anxiousness. The kind you get when you can't wait to see someone. Very odd indeed. This girl was definitely not ordinary. I could just feel it.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Sorry this one took so long! I've been crazy busy! Please tell me what you think, I'd really appreciate it! :]**

* * *


	3. Confrontation

**A/N: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. :] ENJOY.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. They are the creation of the brilliant Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Confrontation**

**Bella**

The rest of my first day passed in a blur. Alice ended up being in three out of six of my classes which I was very grateful for. At lunch Alice invited me to sit with her and her friends. I still didn't know all of their names, but all of them were very welcoming. Alice also introduced me to her adopted sister, Rosalie who was absolutely gorgeous with her blonde hair that flowed to her middle back and long legs that seemed to stretch on. Rosalie wasn't very welcoming however. She seemed to instantly dislike me for an unknown reason. I couldn't possibly imagine what she could possibly be mad at me for so I just shrugged it off. The rest of her adopted family more welcoming also very beautiful. Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend was very nice, but a little intimidating. He had dark brown hair and was big a muscular and reminded me of a bear. Jasper was Alice's boyfriend and adopted brother (Rosalie's actual brother). Jasper was about the same height as Emmett, but not quite as muscular. Jasper seemed to be very shy, but he was very nice when he did speak. They all had the same eyes I noticed, light amber brown. They were stunning really. They were a beautiful family.

I discovered at lunch that they had another family member who wasn't present today. The girl who had sat next to me, I believed her name was Jessica, asked, "Alice, where's Edward today? I thought he was coming back today?"

"He's returning tomorrow. He's flying back today actually." Alice answered and then they said nothing else about it.

I couldn't help but wonder what Edward was like. They were all so uniquely different, Alice with her bubbly open personality, Rosalie's beauty, Emmett's masculinity, and Jasper's quiet nature. They were all so beautiful it seemed hard to believe they even lived under the same roof. I just couldn't help but wonder how beautiful Edward must be and what unique quality he possessed.

After lunch I had gym. I loathed gym. The uncoordinated should be exempt from gym in my personal opinion. Gym was more like turning any sport we we're playing into a weapon for me. I pitied the people around me. Luckily the teacher was nice and didn't make me participate today. After gym was math. The girl I'd sat next to was in this class. When the teacher took roll I confirmed that her name was Jessica.

I also learned that she liked to talk a lot. She blabbered on about anything she could think of whenever the teacher wasn't talking or looking. I was thankful when the bell rang and it was time to go home.

I reached my car quickly since my last class had not been very far from the parking lot. I had almost forgot about what had happened this morning until I saw the dent on my right front quarter panel. I bent down to examine it more closely…To see if the indent showed any signs of what I had hit this morning. It didn't. Dissapointed, I went to get into my car and saw Alice. She waved and I waved back. I got in my car then and drove home.

* * *

I awoke the next morning feeling like I hadn't slept at all. The rain had beat against my window like a drum and my dreams were plagued with nightmares of the same scene over and over: The man I'd hit, eyes blood red and stalking towards me to kill.

I shook the dream from my mind and got ready as quickly as I could. I was tired and it made me sluggish in getting ready for school, but I remembered how late I was the day before and it made me move a little quicker. I left my house with plenty of time. The drive wasn't as foggy, it was actually pretty clear. I made it to school with no disasters and when I arrived the parking lot was mostly empty.

I parked my car and decided to just listen to my Ipod to kill time. I closed my eyes and was almost asleep when something woke me. Alice was tapping on my window.

I rolled down my window and said, "Thanks Alice. I would've been late again."

"No problem." She smiled.

I got out and we walked to class. This time I had no problems finding it. The school was small so I was confident I wouldn't need a map today.

We walked into class just in time for the bell to ring and quickly took our seats. Today there was a boy that sat on the other side of me that I did not recognize. Perhaps this was Alice's brother?

The teacher talked for a little while and then set us off to our constitution projects. This was when the he turned and looked at me for the first time.

I was taken aback. Gold eyes, Bronze hair, tall, not too muscular, but not lean either; this was the man I'd hit yesterday! And for some unknown reason even with the impossibility of the situation staring me I the face I knew that this was him. It hadn't been a hallucination, it had been him. I realized though that his eyes were different. His eyes had been black the last time I'd seen him….

I realized I'd been staring wide eyed at him since he turned to me and he must find it very odd. I fixed my expression and decided in a subtle way to tell him I knew. I whispered, "You're eyes are a different color today."

He introduced himself, pretending to not have heard my comment, "Hello, my name is Edward Cullen." He smiled, but did not extend his hand.

I smiled back politely, "Bella Swan."

Edward and I stared at each other for a few seconds when Alice chimed in, "So, Edward as I said yesterday we were assigned the first three amendments. Bella would you like the first?"

"Sure," I replied turning to look at Alice and smiling.

"Edward, would you like to take the second?"

"Sure Alice." They exchanged a look I did not fully understand, but I had a feeling that Alice was in on it.

We worked in silence, translating the first amendments of the constitution. Well, I should say they worked while I pretended to work. All I could think about was how what I knew had to be the truth was possible. How could I have hit Edward yesterday and he be alive without a scratch on him today? How would he react when I confronted him? How would I confront him? All of this buzzed around in my head for the rest of the period. It seemed they were done long before I was but they didn't speak to me or each other for the rest of the period. When the bell rang Alice and Edward walked me to my next class without speaking more than a few casual words about the weather. Since I knew what a chatterbox Alice was this made me even more suspicious. And then Alice left us to go to her class leaving me alone with Edward for the first time since the accident. I looked at him and asked, "This is your next class?"

"Yes." He replied simply and walked through the door.

I followed him feeling rather stupid. I decided I would start trying to get some answers since I didn't know the next time I would be alone with him. When we took our seats (he sat next to me again) I noticed he sat as far away from me as possible. I scooted slightly closer and whispered, "Edward, what happened yesterday?"

He looked at me with a sincere look of confusion.

Damn he looked cute. …Where did that come from?

"I'm not exactly sure what you mean."

"Yesterday morning. I hit you… remember?" I was so confused, but I was sure it was him... It had to be him.

"No…I'm not really sure what you're talking about. Yesterday morning I was on a plane."

"No…I hit you with my car… on the way to school." I knew it sounded crazy, but I knew I was right.

"Bella," He whispered, "How could I be here today if you had hit me yesterday?" He meant it to be teasing, but at this moment I was sure there was something he was keeping from me. I glared at him and turned away as the bell rang.

* * *

**Edward**

I could tell she was mad when she turned away. I didn't need be able to read her mind to tell that. It was written all across her face. I tested again to make sure her thoughts were still muted. They were of course. I didn't understand why I could not hear her. I had never met anyone since I was created that I could not hear—until I'd met her.

When I saw her for the first time this morning I had been captivated. She was stunning. Chocolate brown hair that fell past her shoulders, almost to her mid back and chocolate brown eyes to match. She was uncommonly pale for a human but it accented her features in a beautiful way. She was warm and she was beautiful with an intoxicating scent to match. Unfortunately her scent made me want to kill her. It was hard for me to even sit next to her. I pushed my chair as close as I could to the edge of desk and held my breath until I had to talk.

As if her smell wasn't enough to make me absolutely fascinated by her I was stunned by her silent mind. It was interesting for a mind reader when there was someone whose thoughts you could not hear. But as interesting as it was it was even more frustrating. The one person in the world whose thoughts I could not hear could potentially be the first human in the in over a century to ever expose my family.

All of this made me want to know her, to be close to her. I knew however it was impossible. She was a human and I was a vampire. Predator and Prey; the two could not exist together in harmony. This knowledge and the importance of my family and their secret as well as mine kept me from telling her everything; kept me from telling her that she was right: that I was not what everyone else believed us to be. I would have to lie to her and she would hate me for it. For some reason I did not understand this bothered me. I wanted her in a way I did not understand. This girl had brought so much confusion into my life. In less than twenty four hours she'd turned my world upside down. I'd gone from always knowing the answer to being completely speechless. She was beginning to be very frustrating!

I tried turning my attention away from her and focus on the subject at hand: Biology. Hard to do when you know more about the subject than the teacher. I'm positive I could teach the teacher some things that he does not know. But I tried nonetheless to focus on what the teacher had to say. I was unsuccessful. I found myself staring at her from out of the corner of my eye. And every so often she'd look at me out of the corner of her eye, find me looking at her, blush, and fix her eyes once again on the board in front of her. Her blush was beautiful but it almost sent me over the edge to see all that blood lurking beneath her fragile skin. I couldn't deny the feeling though. I liked it when she looked at me. I couldn't explain why, but I did; more than I should.

The bell finally rang and I knew that it was time to become the villain. She walked with me to the door and once we were out turned to me to confront me.

"I know what I saw."

"And what was that?"

"You came out of nowhere and I hit you with my car. It left a dent…"

Ah the evidence. It would make it harder, but I could do it.

"Bella, I have never seen you before today. You must have hallucinated or something. I honestly don't know what you're talking about." I played innocent, but it was delivered harshly. She would be mad, but she'd eventually accept my explanation.

I believed she would—until I saw her expression. "I know what I saw Edward. I will figure out how you did it. You can tell me or you cannot but I will figure it out."

I was taken aback. I didn't even know what to say. I didn't have a polite, calm response so I said harshly, "Why does it even matter to you?"

She looked down at her hands and chewed her lip for few moments and then said, "I just want to know…"

"Drop it," I warned. "Drop it before it's too late."

I turned and walked away as it began to drizzle.

* * *

**Thanks for reading now Review. Go go :] please?**


	4. Maybe

**A/N:** Sorry guys but ch. 14 is gonna be short and kinda boring. Next chapter will be long and something very shocking is going to happen. I'm really excited to start writing it. Sorry if I confused anyone by changing the chapter names. I decided to toss the Preface because it was unnecessary and spice up the boring names. **ALSO: IF YOU READ CH. 3 BEFORE 9 PM TONIGHT: I FUCKED UP ON EDWARD'S PART. I FORGOT TO MENTION HOW HE CAN'T READ HER MIND. IT'S A GIVEN BUT I WROTE IT IN AND CHANGED IT A BIT. IT'S ONLY EDWARDS PART SO IF YOU WANT, GO BACK AND READ IT.** Anyway that's all the news I've got. **Please tell me what you think, I'd really appreaciate it.** Good or bad Please. THANKYOU GUYS:]

**Disclaimer: I of course do not own any of these characters; they are the property of the brilliant Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Maybe**

**Bella**

When he walked away from me I was stunned. I didn't know what to think or say for few moments. I walked to my third class in a daze. In fact I didn't even concentrate on what went on during English at all. All I could think about were Edward's parting words: "Drop it. Drop it before it's too late."

What could he mean by that? Why did I care so much? What was he? How had he survived? Was he inhuman?

All of these questions swam in my head during the hour afterward. He had confirmed one thing with this statement however. I knew I was right. It had been him.

I decided I wasn't mad. I would be his friend and maybe one day I'd know how he had survived. I knew it wasn't just curiosity that made me want to be close to him though. I wasn't blind to the crush that had been forming since the moment I'd seen him. He was the most beautiful man I'd even seen in my entire life. Of course I'd be drawn to him, but I could tell that there was _more_. He was clearly intelligent and strong, but there was something I was unsure of how to describe. I could just tell he was different in the way that he carried himself. I realized that Alice and the rest of their family was the same way. They were different. I could just guess if I had hit one of the others it would have been a similar result.

Alice was in my fourth period film appreciation class. When I came in and sat down she looked at me wary. Almost as if she was afraid what I thought of her now. I smiled and decided I should comfort her thoughts, "Hi Alice."

She beamed.

"You're brother seems pretty cool." I said nonchalantly.

She continued to smile. "Yeah, he can be a pain, but you learn to love him."

She seemed to relax a little.

"Are we finishing that same movie from yesterday?" I asked.

"I believe so. What did you think?"

Yesterday we had started watching the old Alfred Hitchcock movie, 'Vertigo'.

"It's pretty interesting. It's kind of confusing though."

"Yeah that tends to be most people's reaction to it." She laughed.

The bell rang and Mr. Dorian started class then. Alice and I didn't talk through the movie. I guess we were both caught up in our own minds. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about Edward. I knew I was beginning to form a crush on him. But who could blame me? He was easily the hottest guy I'd ever seen. He was smart and sweet… And I need to get over it because he's never going to like someone as plain as me… Not to mention I need to stop obsessing over someone I just met… I sighed. I tried to focus on the movie for the remainder of the time. When the bell rang Alice and I went to lunch. We sat at the same table as yesterday with the same kids as yesterday, but with the addition of Edward.

I could tell pattern was forming. I liked it. I liked my new friends even though one of them was potentially dangerous. Something about Edward was captivating and I couldn't help but want to be around him. Although he had basically told me he was dangerous, I didn't care. I wanted to know him. And despite our earlier tiff, he was very nice to me and seemed to genuinely want to know me.

Maybe he and I would be friends. I would get over my crush quickly and we would be friends. Maybe one day he'd tell me his secret after all. Maybe….

* * *

**A/N: AGAIN, SORRY IT WAS A SUPER NOTHING CHAPTER. IT'S MEANT TO BE A MEDIAN CHAPTER. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH MORE EXCITING I PROMISE.**


	5. Electric Feel

**A/N: Sorry it took so long guys! I've been working really hard on it so I hope you guys like it. PLEASE REVIEW!!! SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL THAT HAVE REVIEWED. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. If anyone has any ideas for the story I'd love to hear them. **

**Anyway, Hope you enjoy the story! R&R :]**

**Disclaimer: I wish I could take credit for creating Edward, but I can't. Stephanie Meyer created all of these beautiful characters with her imagination. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Electric Feel**

**Bella**

My first month in Forks passed quickly. Before I knew it I could easily name everyone in every one of my classes and probably just about everyone in the school. Alice and Edward had become my two best friends. We did pretty much everything together. I was surprised however at how much I loved living in Forks. My mother had called one day to tell me that she and Phil were looking at houses in Jacksonville, Florida and was so surprised when I told her I didn't want to leave. And I truly didn't. Alice had become the best friend I'd always wanted. We just fit. And then there was Edward…. Alice tied me to Forks and Edward super glued me. Everyday my crush on Edward grew stronger and I had to fight the urge to do anything about it. I knew there was no possible way he could like me as much as I liked him. So each day my feelings for him went unnoticed and I dreaded the day he might found out.

I also was getting to know my father for the first time. He wasn't home very much because he'd recently been promoted to police chief of the Redwood district, but I was really getting to know him for the first time in my life. I was truly happy and didn't believe I could get any happier.

"So Bella, what do you want to do tonight?" Alice asked me during first period one Friday morning.

"Um, I don't know… Want to go see that new vampire movie?"

"Oh come on that movie looked dumb!" Edward complained.

"No it didn't! It looked really scary!" I protested.

"How about that new romantic comedy? You know the really lovey dovey one? I know you've been dying to see it." Alice said.

"Definitely not, I'll pass. What about the bloody valentine movie? That one looked really scary, Bella."

His voice was teasing. He knew I really enjoyed a good scary movie.

I thought for a second. "Yeah that one sounds good."

"It's settled." Alice smiled.

"You want to sleep over again?" I asked. Alice had been spending the night with me a lot recently. It was fun except she always wanted to do girly stuff like make-over's and online shopping (for me mostly, Alice loved spending money on me, but I wouldn't let her).

"I'd love to." Alice replied.

The bell rang and then Edward and I headed off to Biology. We chattered about what we would do this weekend with Alice. He suggested going up to Port Angeles.

"Alice has been dying to take you shopping you know."

"I know. I keep putting it off. I don't want her spending money on me."

"Oh silly Bella," he ruffled my hair a bit. "Giving gifts is a Cullen family trait."

I didn't even here the end of his sentence. I was still a little dazzled by his touch. It happened rarely. Both of them were careful about touching me. They rarely ever touched me at all. Alice rarely even hugged me. I wondered if it was just something that their family just didn't do.

"What kind of candy you gonna get tonight? Gummy bears?" I asked. Edward never deviated from gummy bears. That's the only candy he ever ate. He'd once mentioned something about being allergic to most candies or something like that but it was very odd. Alice never bought any candy. Too many calories. When you're as fashion obsessed as Alice, eating sweets of any kind was a sin.

He laughed. "Nothing ever gets pass you does it?"

Edward always joked about how observant I was. It was an odd thing to notice but Edward was just as observant as I am.

"Nope." I laughed.

We reached our class and fell silent as we walked inside and took our seats. I took out my homework and started flipping through it.

"Oh Edward, Did you get number 6? I didn't quite understand what it was asking."

He casually looked; I knew he had it. Edward was really good at Biology. Well…he was really good at everything but he was especially good at Biology. Course there were a few things I didn't know if he was good at…Oh stop it Bella. I blushed.

"Oh it's just worded funny, but it's basically the same answer as number 2…why are you blushing?" He laughed.

"Oh nothing, I just thought of something."

"What did you think of?" He asked, curious, always curious. For some reason he always questioned me more than anyone else. He asked me about my thoughts frequently. He never seemed to ask anyone else. I wonder why that is…

The bell rang, saving me.

Luckily Mr. Hammond started class then and Edward didn't have a chance to ask me what I had been blushing about until after class. By then I assumed he had forgotten because he didn't ask me again. I was thankful he didn't. I was a terrible liar and he knew it.

When class was over, he walked me to the door. We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways; I went to English and he went to his music class.

I had English with my other new friends Mike, Jessica, and Angela. Mike, Jessica, and Angela sat at the same table as me at lunch. It wasn't until the third day that I realized they were also in my English class. Mike and Jessica had been dating for about a year. They meshed well. They were both really bubbly and friendly. Angela was more like me. She was quiet and very genuine. Besides Alice, she was my other best girlfriend. We did our best to make English entertaining, but we rarely succeeded. I tried to listen, but I couldn't help but daydream. I counted the minutes until I would get to see him again.

* * *

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. I saw Edward and Alice again at lunch where we talked about what we thought would happen in the movie. We also invited the rest of our friends to come. Angela was really excited when Ben said that he would come. Angela had had a crush on Ben since the beginning of the year. I suspected Ben felt the same way, but he was too shy to say anything. He was the perfect boyfriend for Angela. He was smart, funny, and very nice. They would be a sweet couple. Jessica and Mike agreed to come as well. Mike loved anything with action in it. Eric, Tyler, and Lauren couldn't come though. They had family things going on this weekend. Jasper was also coming. He tagged along sometimes. I always found it odd that Alice and Jasper didn't seem to spend much time together. It seemed to me that she actually spent more time with me than with Jasper. The only thing I could think was when you live together like they do they must spend a lot of time together at home and I just don't seem to notice it. They also weren't as flamboyant about their relationship as Rosalie and Emmett. They were always together and for whatever reason didn't want to do anything with the rest of us. I still suspected Rosalie disliked me and that's why they never went out with any of us. It seemed a little paranoid, but I couldn't just help but feel that way when she looked at me.

After lunch was Gym. The girls were currently dancing while the boys played basketball. I loathed dancing. Twirling made me dizzy and I couldn't keep up with the music. It was so embarrassing. But on the Brightside I couldn't really hurt anyone else, right? Wrong. I had twirled right into Jessica two days earlier and almost broken her nose. It was pretty horrible.

Jessica and I had math after gym. Edward and Emmett had joined our class a few days after the semester started. I'd learned that when Emmett wasn't around Rosalie he was actually pretty fun. He found me to be very amusing. When Jessica had come in with a bandage on her nose and him what happened he could barely control himself. Emmett was so lighthearted and fun. He was so different from Rosalie who appeared to be so stuck up that I couldn't help but wonder what he saw in Rosalie.

After math Edward and Alice took me home. They had been taking me to and from school for the last week and a half and to be perfectly frank, I didn't understand why. They lived pretty close to me, but there wasn't enough room for me and the rest of his family so we still had to take two cars, but now the rest of his family had to drive themselves to school and it seemed silly to me when I was perfectly capable of driving myself.

"So we'll come pick you up around five?" Edward asked when we arrived at my house.

"Sure." I said, smiling. I was glad to know I'd see him again soon.

"See you." He said in his sexy, deep, musky voice.

"Bye Bella," Alice said.

"Bye guys, thanks for the ride."

I got out of the silver car and into the drizzly winter afternoon. I quickly hurried to get inside and by the time I turned around, they were completely out of sight.

* * *

**Edward**

The car was silent after Alice and I dropped Bella off. We were both lost in our own thoughts.

After a few minutes Alice quietly said, "Edward, I think we should tell her."

I groaned. We'd been arguing about this almost every day for the last month.

"She can't handle it. She won't understand and she'll run away from us," I said.

"The vision gets clearer every day! She will find out eventually and she will still love us." Alice retorted.  
For the first time since I'd met her, I'd started to doubt Alice's visions. They were supposed to be based on what people decide. How could Bella have already decided how she would feel to know that Alice and I were vampires?  
"Your vision has to be wrong Alice. There's just no way."

"It's never been wrong when it's been this clear. She must love us enough that nothing can hinder her feelings."

"You're wrong."

Alice sighed. "Edward, she's gotta find it odd we're picking her up and dropping her off to school every. We should just tell her."

About a week ago Alice had a vision of some traditional vampires coming to Forks. Since the vision we'd kept Bella under constant supervision. She didn't know that Alice, Jasper, or I were patrolling her house whenever she was home, but she knew we were taking her to school. She found it odd. I could tell she did by how confused she was when she saw we'd ended up taking two cars anyway, but it was necessary. We wanted Bella to be safe. I wouldn't take the chance of her being as appealing to someone else as she was to me. So while we drove Bella home, Jasper waited at her house until I could take over watching her. It felt stalker-ish, but if it kept her safe…well then it was definitely worth it.

If you had told me a month ago I would take such precautions to keep a human alive I wouldn't have believed it. Then again that was before I'd fallen in love with my best friend. There was no denying it. I loved everything about her and I couldn't do anything about it.

Alice had had visions of me and Bella together as a couple, but like her visions of Bella's reaction to finding out we were vampires, I disregarded it. Bella and I would never be able to be like that.

And as if Alice was a mind reader she said, "The other vision gets clearer every day too."

She showed me a vision of Bella and I holding hands, laying down in a beautiful meadow in the sunlight. We looked so perfect together…. And this vision was rock solid.

"Alice , it can't happen."

"You have the self control. She trusts you and she loves you. Everyone but you can see it in her eyes."

"No. I won't take the chance of losing her completely."  
"You won't lose her."

I pulled into our driveway.

"Alice, I can't even take the chance of losing her. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt her. It would kill me."

"You won't hurt her. I'm positive."

She sounded sure, but her thoughts weren't. There was no vision to show either side. The only thing that made her confident was she knew how much I loved her.

I sighed and said, "I need to get back to her house."

Alice and I got out of the car. I turned away getting ready to run back to Bella.

"Just think about it Edward. She can handle it." Alice whispered.

"She's not ready for our world," I said. I ran out of the garage and didn't look back.

* * *

An hour and a half later we picked Bella up and went to the local movie theatre. Everyone was already there waiting in front for us. We bought our tickets and our snacks and picked seats in the middle of the theatre. It was opening night so we arrived early.

The movies were about the most exciting thing in this town so the opening night to the latest movie was guaranteed to be packed with half the high school. This night was no exception. We arrived half an hour before the movie was about to start and the theatre was already about half full. By the time it started it was completely full. Bella sat in the end seat and I sat next to her. Alice sat next to me and Jasper next to her. Our other friends were coupled off in front of us.

The movie was really gory. I was wishing I hadn't brought Bella to this. A woman as beautiful as her should never see something like this. She kept covering her eyes. I could tell she was a little scared and I wanted so badly to take her hand; to tell her everything was alright. I wanted to hold her and shield her from the ugly images on the screen, but I knew I couldn't. She would never take solace in a vampire, the very thing of horror movies.

About half way in she turned to me and whispered, "Hey I'm going to go get a soda. Want anything?"

"No, thank you. Do you want me to go with you?" I whispered back.

"No it's okay. Stay and watch the movie." She smiled and got up and was gone before I could come up with a good excuse to follow.

'Well, she's not likely to run into much trouble…'

And less than a minute later the vision came. Alice gasped and I was out of my seat barely bothering to go at human speed. There was no one in the hall so I ran at my normal speed to the concession stand and sure enough, there was the vampire we'd been waiting for. He had a firm grip on Bella's arm and she looked to be in pain.  
"Leave her alone." I growled.

His thoughts were twisted and sick. He had a similar reaction to her smell as I did. He wasn't quite as intoxicated by it, but he wanted to drink her dry and he was imagining what it would be like.

He gave me a twisted smile and said, "I found her first."

"Let her go and I'll let you keep that arm." I repeated.

He growled, but decided he would be better off to pursue her when he wouldn't have to fight for her. He would never get his chance.

"You can't protect her forever." He whispered so quietly she couldn't hear.

"I can and I will." I whispered back.

He dropped her arm and growled at me one more time before stalking off. He would be back. I was sure of it.

As soon as he had released her Bella cried, "Edward!" and launched herself into my arms and before I could think twice I was holding her back, trying to tell her it was alright. But then I realized, how could she possibly take comfort in my touch? I was cold. My body temperature should be enough of a warning to her instincts to stay away and yet, she wasn't pulling away. She felt absolutely perfect in my arms. An electric current ran between our bodies and it felt wonderful. Her smell was overpowering, but I was learning to enjoy it rather than covet it. She was so lovely. My mind screamed at me to pull away, but my un-beating heart kept me in place and wished this moment to never end.

**Bella**

I got about half way through the movie before I decided I was really thirsty. I had finished my soda at the very beginning and now I was really thirsty again. I decided to just go. I hoped I wouldn't miss too much.

I turned to Edward and whispered, "Hey I'm going to go get a soda. Want anything?"

"No, thank you. Do you want me to go with you?" He whispered back.

How sweet of him to offer to go with me. He always acted like a gentlemen. I wanted to say, 'of course I want you to go!' but I didn't want to be selfish.

"No it's okay. Stay and watch the movie." I smiled and got up and went up the isle into the main hallway.

I went to the concession stand, but there was no one to be found. "Hello?" I called, I looked around; there was no answer.

"Hello?" I called again and this time I was answered.

The voice that answered was not the one I had been expecting however.

It startled me a little since it was so close to me and I hadn't heard anyone approach.

"Hello," A quiet, deep voice said behind me.

I turned around quickly and found a man only inches from my face.

His hair was long and dirty blonde. He had pale skin and crimson eyes. He was so frightening I jumped back a little.

Then I gained a little self control and asked, "H-Have you seen the concession stand guy?"

"No," The man answered.

"Oh well…." I said turning away getting ready to head back to the theatre. That's when he grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go. He was strong. So strong that his grip alone was enough to cut off my circulation and make me dizzy. Then I heard the voice of my savior.

"Leave her alone." Edward growled.

The man did not let go of my arm. He instead, gave Edward a twisted smile and said, "I found her first." I didn't quite understand what he meant by this. He had found me first? For what? Was I a prize?

"Let her go and I'll let you keep that arm." Edward said, sounding dangerous.

The man growled, it was an odd sound. He sounded more like an animal than a man. I could barely think. I just wanted him to let me go and for Edward to not get hurt….

Suddenly, his face changed. He dropped my arm and growled one more time before stalking off.

I cried, "Edward!" and launched myself into his arms.

The first thing I noticed was how cold he was, but it felt good. It reminded me of the good icy hot feeling you get before the pain comes when you burn yourself. The next thing I noticed was the electric current that seemed to radiate between us. It felt amazing. I never wanted to move. He didn't appear to either. For the first time, he held me in his arms and didn't pull away.

I silently wished this moment to never end.

* * *

**tHANKS FOR READING!  PLEASE REVIEW!! ONCE AGAIN, SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL THAT HAVE REVIEWED. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. **

**I****f anyone has any ideas for the story I'd love to hear them. **


	6. Stalked

**A/N: So sorry it took so long to update!! My life is totally crazy right now!!! I'm a high school senior getting ready to go off to college who works 5 days a week also so I'm sure you can imagine. I try though to write everyday and get as much done as possible!! So I'm really really sorry!!! Anyway this chapter was a little hard to write because I completely went nuts with their house and changed everything. Sorry if you're mad about that, but it was fun. I put a couple pics from this chapter up in my profile. Check them out :] ALSO, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THIS STORY I'D LOVE TO HEAR THEM. THEY'D BE MOST APPRECIATED. :] Anyway I'm gonna shut up now, ENJOY. ;]**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Stalked**

**Bella**

Edward and I stayed wrapped up in each other for what seemed like an eternity, and yet it wasn't long enough. I couldn't get enough of the feeling I got when I touched him. It was exhilarating. Neither of us seemed to want to pull away.

Alice was what finally pulled us apart. "What happened? Are you okay?!" Alice asked in a very concerned tone.

I couldn't even explain what had just happened. I didn't even know. I was in shock. When I didn't say anything Edward simply stated, "Bella was attacked."

This finally woke me up. "Edward, you saved my life." I looked up at him with grateful eyes.

Edward just nodded. He didn't seem to agree with me.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Alice asked.

"I'm okay. I'm just a little shaken." I lied. I felt like I would fall to my knees at any moment really.

"Bella, let's take you home," Edward said calmly.

"No, let's stay and watch the rest of the movie," I protested, not wanting to be a burden.

Edward rolled his eyes. He always saw through my pretenses. "Bella, we're going home."

"Let me just go get Jasper," Alice said and flitted off down the hallway, leaving Edward and I alone again.

"Thank you Edward." I said quietly.

"It was nothing," he shrugged, then asked, "Is your dad gone again?"

I internally groaned. He was. He would be gone for a few days. And even with Alice staying with me tonight, I regretted having him not home.

"Yeah…." I said.

"I want you to stay at our house tonight," He said.

I felt relieved, but I didn't want to be a burden so I replied, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I don't want you and Alice by yourselves tonight. How long is he gone for?"

"Until Sunday night."

"Stay with us until he gets back. You should tell him what happened when he gets back too."

"Thank you Edward."

Edward pulled out his phone and dialed his parent's number. "Hey Carlisle."

I couldn't hear Carlisle's side, but Edward just quickly explained there had been a situation and that I needed to stay with them until Sunday. Carlisle obviously didn't have a problem and Edward quickly hung up.

Then Alice returned with Jasper following behind her.

"Ready to go?" Alice asked.

I nodded. Edward explained that I would be staying with them tonight. Alice seemed happy I was coming over, but I'm sure not too happy about the circumstances. We piled into the silver Volvo and headed towards home. Edward drove, sitting next to Jasper in the front seat and Alice in the back next to me. I assumed we would first go to my house and get my stuff, but when we passed by it I asked, "We're not getting my stuff?"

"You can use mine. I don't mind sharing." Alice replied.

"Thanks Alice." I said.

I was still shaken by what had happened, but I was getting better. Now I was a little excited that I was going to see their house and meet their parents for the first time. As I stared out the window into the dark trees I wondered what their house looked like. I wondered what their parents were like. They didn't talk much about their adopted parents, but when they did they spoke with a tone of admiration and love. Alice touched my hand in reassurance. It was cold, like Edward's, but it was nice. I smiled at her.

"Are you feeling any better Bella?" She asked.

"A little. I'm so grateful your family is allowing me to stay with you guys until my father gets back."

"Bella, you're like a sister to me. Of course we would never allow you to stay by yourself at a time like this!" Alice exclaimed.

"Thank you Alice. I always wanted a sister." I laughed. It felt good to laugh. It was hard to believe how close I'd come to getting kidnapped or worse. I had a feeling it would've been worse.

We pulled off the main drive and onto a paved, one lane road. We drove on this road for about a mile when we pulled into a circular driveway in the middle of the meadow. It was dark so I couldn't see the house's features, but it looked to be three stories tall with a wrap around porch. The garage was next to the house underground. We pulled into the garage. It was huge! It contained enough room for six cars at least. It was filled with four cars with the Volvo. A red BMW convertible, a jeep (which I already had seen, Rosalie and Emmett took it to school when they didn't drive with Edward), and a black Mercedes. I was astounded. I got out of the car and stood staring like a moron with my mouth open at all the beautiful cars.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Edward said, laughing.

"It's pretty cool." I said, laughing with him.

"Come on." Alice said heading towards a door on the far right side of the garage. They led me up a staircase and opened a big heavy white door. What I stepped into was the most beautiful house I'd ever seen. We were in the kitchen and it was decorated with blue granite countertops, stainless steel appliances, dark wood cabinets, and blue walls. The back wall was completely glass and led out to what would be a backyard, but instead it was completely surrounded by the forest. They then led me into a massive living room which was decorated with dark wood floors and white walls. The far right wall was floor to ceiling glass windows that looked out onto the forest and the deck that wrapped around the house. The wall directly in front of us held a massive flat screen TV. There was an off-white couch with a glass coffee table in front of the couch. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the couch watching the hockey game. When we entered, Emmett turned around and yelled, "Hey Grace! What's going on?"

I laughed. Emmett's nickname for me was grace because I was so graceful. "Nothing Emmett, how about you?"

"Oh we're just watching the Capitals kick some butt." (**A/N:** The Capitals are Washington's hockey team in case you weren't aware of that.)

Edward rolled his eyes and asked, "Where's Carlisle and Esme?"

"Upstairs I think," Emmett replied.

"Thanks."

Emmett turned back to the game and Jasper went and sat down next to him. Edward and Alice led me to the grand staircase that was just to the right of the living room.

The staircase was at the very front of the house and stood right in front of the large white and glass front doors. The staircases curved up on both sides to the upstairs hallway. Both were dark wood with cushy, white carpeting.

Alice and Edward led me up one of the staircases and down the upstairs hallway. We passed a few closed doors, but passed them and continued to another staircase. They led me up the stairs and into a common room that contained off-white walls, an olive green couch, and a flat screen TV on the wall, and two people seated on the couch that I did not recognize. They stood when we entered the room and I couldn't help but be taken aback. They looked as though they were no older than thirty. I knew they were Edward's adopted parents, but they didn't look old enough to be the parents of teenagers.

The woman had light brunette hair that feel to her shoulders and was slightly wavy. She had the same eyes as the rest of her children. She was the one to step forward first. "Hello Bella, I'm Esme. I'm so happy to finally meet you. Edward and Alice have told us so much about you." She smiled warmly. She was so beautiful and warm. It was the only motherly trait she physically had. She really looked like she should be posing in a magazine somewhere.

The man however seemed sterner in the way he carried himself. He had very light blonde hair, with the same amber eyes. "I'm Carlisle." He smiled kindly.

"I'm so glad to meet you both. I sincerely appreciate you letting me stay the night." I told them with a smile.

"Oh darling, it's no problem at all! Are you hungry at all?" Esme gushed.

"No, thank you. I ate before I left home."

"Well if you need anything. Please don't hesitate to ask!"

"Thank you so much," I said gratefully.

Edward turned to Alice and asked, "Alice, would you like to take Bella down to your room while I talk to Carlisle and Esme?"

Alice nodded. She headed down the stairs and headed down to the second floor. She led me down the hall past the grand stair case where there were four three doors. One on the left, one on the right, and one at the end of the hallway.

"This is my room," Alice said going through the door on the left. Her room was absolutely gorgeous. Her farthest wall was a floor to ceiling glass window that opened up onto a balcony. Her bed paralleled the far wall and had a white headboard that was dark wood and she had a magenta colored bedspread. Her pillows were magenta and chocolate brown. There was a dresser in the corner next to the window on the side that did not open. A vintage wooden chair with magenta upholstery sat in the right corner of the room next to a door. On the walls were vintage pictures of fashion magazine covers. It was very Alice.

"You're room is very cool Alice." I complimented.

"Thank you," She replied. "Esme wanted it to be very me. She's a wonderful interior designer. She designed this whole house."

"Really? She did a wonderful job." I said.

Alice walked over to the window and pushed a few buttons on the pad on the wall. Curtains came down from the ceiling and covered the window.

"It can freak you out a bit to look at the dark forest at night." Alice explained.

"Yeah I could see that. The windows in this house are incredible."

"We wanted to feel like we were outside even when we were inside." She explained. "You can set your bag down there." She pointed to the chair next to the desk.

She then went into the dresser in front of her bed. She pulled out a pajama set that looked brand new. "This should fit you."

I held it up against me and nodded. "Thank you Alice."

"You're absolutely welcome." She smiled. "This is the bathroom." She motioned to the door on the right side of the room. I went into it and changed quickly. The pajamas fit perfectly. It was like she had bought them just for me. It was odd she had bought ones this big considering she was at least a size or two smaller than me. They were cute though. I liked them. The pants were blue and white striped with a heart on the butt and it came with a blue tank top to match. When I came out Alice had changed into a pair of white and pink plaid pants with a white tank top.

She led me back out to the hallway. She opened the door on the other side of the hallway and flicked on the light. "And this is my closet."

It was a huge walk-in closet filled with clothes. I walked in and was absolutely astounded Alice had this many clothes.

"Why isn't your closet in you room?" I asked.  
"Oh the closet wasn't big enough so the hall closet was expanded and deemed mine. Some of Edward's stuff is in there."

I walked back out. "Wow Alice." I laughed.

"That's Edward's room down there." Alice pointed to the door at the end of the hallway. "Would you like to see it?"

"Sure," I said. I was kind of excited to see where my crush slept.

We walked to the end of the hall and Alice knocked on the door.

"Come in," came a muffled reply.

Alice opened the door and Edward was standing next to the door holding some CD's. He had changed into some gray sweat pants and a navy blue T-shirt. The entire wall he was facing was shelving containing hundreds of CD's and records and in the next to the shelves was a complex stereo system. He appeared to be putting the CD's in his hand away.

His room was rectangular and the end wall was once again floor to ceiling glass with a deck on the outside. His bed ran parallel to the shelves covered in CD's. His bed had a black headboard and a light blue comforter. His pillows were also black and blue. His dresser was at the foot of his bed and there was a door that I assumed was his bathroom door on the wall where the shelves were.

Edward finished putting the CD's in his hand away and looked at us.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

I followed them back up the stairs to the room Carlisle and Esme had been in earlier only this time they were absent. Alice and I sat on the large couch and Edward went over to the cabinet next to the TV. He pulled out a large CD case that contained DVD's.

"Ever seen 'Just Friends'?" He asked.

"Yes, but it's the best. Let's watch it." I said.

He put the DVD in and sat down next to me. About halfway through I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and I felt my head droop onto Edward's shoulder. I knew I should probably move, but I was too comfortable to move. At some point I was vaguely aware of him picking me up and carrying me to Alice's room. When I finally fell into a deep sleep I dreamt of Edward for the first time that night.

* * *

When I awoke that morning I was in Alice's bed alone. Her curtains were drawn still and she had laid some clothes on the dresser for me along with other necessities such as deodorant, toothbrush, etcetera. I got out of bed and changed quickly into the jeans and a light pink top ruffled top. Once again, it fit perfectly. I was beginning to wonder if Alice had gone shopping for me without my permission. I went out of Alice's room and tried to remember my way through the house. I made it downstairs and into the kitchen where I found the whole Cullen family sitting or standing around the Island.

"Good morning Bella," Esme said. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Sure," I said.

"What would you like? We have some eggs or cereal…."

"Eggs would be awesome."

Esme smiled and got all the ingredients to make eggs out.

"Do you like them scrambled?" She asked.

"Yes please." I replied. I went and stood between Edward and Alice. "Good morning," Edward said. "Here, have my seat." He said getting up. I started to object but he waved me off and I sat.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're very welcome," he replied.

"Thank you for the clothes Alice. They're super cute. I'll wash them and give them back to you on Monday."

"Keep them. They're too big for me." Alice said smiling.

"Alice, I can't keep your clothes." I said laughing.

"I'm serious. They're too big for me. You can have them and the pajamas too." She said.

Edward looked like he was trying not to laugh. Suddenly I decided I needed to ask Alice about my suspicions.

"Alice, did you go shopping for me without my permission?" I asked.

Edward and Jasper who was sitting on the other side of Alice started laughing. She shot them both death glares.

"No, I bought that stuff online and it's so hard to tell whether it will fit, you know? I saw no sense in returning it I thought it would fit you so I just kept it for a rainy day…."

"Uh-huh…." I was all I could reply. I did not believe her one bit.

"Here you go sweetie." Esme said, giving me my eggs.

"Thank you so much. For everything." I said.

"Oh it's no problem at all. Edward told me your father travels a lot. If you ever don't want to stay alone, you're always welcome here." She said warmly.

"Thank you so much. I might take you up on that. You're house is absolutely beautiful by the way." I told her.

"Aw, you're so sweet. Thank you." She said and walked back over to the stove and started putting everything away.

"When does your dad get back again?" Alice asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon." I said.

"You can stay here tonight." Esme offered.

"Thank you. I would love to. But I do think I should go get my stuff so Alice doesn't have to buy anymore clothes that are too big for her." I said laughing.

Alice quickly narrowed her eyes and me and turned to Edward. They looked to be silently conversing with one another when Edward quietly said, "Alice can I speak to you for a moment?" I watched them walk out of the room together. I shrugged to myself and turned to my eggs and ate my breakfast.

* * *

**Edward**

Alice and I went in the other room to decide if it'd be safe to take Bella home and if not, to discuss a reason we wouldn't be able to.

"Do you see him attacking the house?" I asked Alice quietly.

She flicked through the near future before speaking. Flickers of indistinct visions danced through her mind into mine, none of them were certain.

"I don't think he will." Alice decided.

"I don't think so either as long as we're there guarding the house." I agreed.

"We should take her closer to twilight. It's too sunny outside to take her anywhere." Alice said.

"You're right. We should take her around five or so. Then say that you have to go to the store to pick up something Esme forgot for dinner. I'll watch the house. Then you pick her up when the sun sets." I said.

"Sounds good," Alice said.

We went back into the other room where Bella was just finishing up her breakfast. I was surprised she hadn't seemed to notice all the curtains on the windows yet. Esme had them put in incase we happened to have a human in here on a sunny day. When she'd said she was putting curtains on the windows and beds in all the rooms I'd thought she was nuts. Now I was grateful.

"So Bella, what do you want to do today? Maybe just hang around here?" Alice asked.

"Yeah that sounds cool." She said smiling.

_How could you put us through all of this Edward?? _Rosalie mentally asked.

I turned to glare at her when Bella wasn't looking. Sometimes I wish she could read my mind back. She was so selfish. After all the times me and Alice had supported her when we didn't completely approve it was ludicrous that she couldn't put up with Bella.

"We'll take you home a little later; is that okay?" I asked Bella, putting some force into my expression.

She seemed a little dazed and then she blinked and replied, "Y-Yeah that's fine…."

I smiled at her, happy I would be spending time with her for the rest of the day.

* * *

We spent the rest of the day watching movies and playing video games with Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. It was fun watching her beat Emmett at WII Tennis. He claimed he let her beat him, but his mind was thinking other thoughts. When it 5 o'clock came around I decided it was time to take Bella home. Alice and Bella got into the car and as soon as they disappeared out of the driveway I ran as fast as I could to her house. I searched the forest around her house. It was thick with the scent of the vampire that we'd seen last night.

He was here and he knew I was here. He could smell me and I could hear his thoughts. When Bella and Alice pulled up he became very intrigued to know there were not one but two vampires protecting her. Suddenly his mind took a new turn and I realized he was no ordinary vampire, but a tracker; a tracker who loved a good challenge. He wondered how many others were protecting her and how strong we were. And that's when he decided to test me; test how fast and how strong I was. What he wasn't counting on was that I would always be a step ahead of him. And the second he decided to go into her house, I was off and running.

* * *

Alice dropped me off at my house saying that Esme had forgotten some things at the store. She said she'd be back in about thirty minutes to get me and I got out of the car and went inside. Once I was inside I hurried upstairs to get my things together. I put my toiletries in my bag and my other necessities. But when I went to look for my jeans, I realized they weren't in their normal spot. "Where are they…?" I asked myself. Then I realized I'd washed them after spilling juice on them the other day. I went downstairs to the laundry room and grabbed them. As I walked back through the house I passed the big window that faced the backyard and realized how dark it was getting. I hadn't really seen much of the sunny day because the Cullen's had had their shades over the windows all day.

Suddenly I saw someone standing in the backyard. My heart went out of my chest and I couldn't breathe for a second. I started to run to the stairs, where my phone was sitting when the doorbell rang. Without thinking about who it could possibly be, I threw it opened and Edward was standing there.

"Edward!" I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you packed? We need to go." He said quickly as I heard tires squeal around the corner.

"Yes. What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Don't worry about it." He said grabbing my jeans and my arm and leading me upstairs. He grabbed my bag and led me back downstairs and outside. I didn't even see him lock the door. Alice's car was on the street, waiting for us. I couldn't even process what was happening as Edward pushed me into the back seat and got into the front seat faster than humanly possible. Alice hit the gas and we accelerated back towards their house.

* * *

**A/N: So guys, what do you think??? Why don't you tell me by clicking that little button over there and typing a few words? Pretty please? :]**

**ONCE AGAIN, ANY IDEAS WOULD BE APPRECIATED. THANKS :]**


	7. No Going Back

**A/N: I know I know, 2 chapters in three days. It's amazing. Sorry updates have been so slow lately. I'm trying to get better about it! So anyway, hope you enjoy it! :]**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: No Going Back

**Edward**

The car ride home was silent. Bella seemed to be trying to process what had just happened. She wasn't asking any questions—for now. I watched as Alice scanned the immediate future. She was going to fast for me to really understand any of it though.

_Edward, _she thought. _We are going to have to tell her now. _

She showed me a vision where Bella was telling us about a figure she'd seen in her backyard a second before I'd rung the doorbell. She then showed Bella asking how I'd gotten there and why Alice had come back. I sighed. She was right. There seemed to be no apparent way out of telling Bella the truth. When we got home Alice and I would have to take her aside and tell her we were vampires.

"We should tell everyone else first before we tell her. You know Rosalie will be furious." I whispered too low for Bella to hear.

"Tough break for her. It's not up to her." Alice whispered back.

I nodded. I loved Rosalie as a sister, but it was difficult lately to remember why. She was being very selfish about letting Bella in. The rest of the family had accepted Bella; she was off on her own island.

I decided I should check on Bella now that I knew she was safe. I asked her, "Are you alright Bella?"

"Yes." She replied in a strained voice.

I knew she was lying like she always did. Bella never liked being the center of attention and hated showing weakness.

I let it go for now though. We were almost home and she would soon have some food in her system to process everything. I guess the good news was now we wouldn't have to pretend to eat. I hated having to regurgitate the food afterward.

As we pulled into the driveway I heard Esme think, _oh they're home quickly…I wasn't expecting them so soon...Oh no the sauce won't be ready for a half hour or so I hope Bella isn't hungry. Maybe there's something in the freezer I can pop in the microwave to tide her over…. _I heard her sift through the freezer. _I wonder if she likes pot stickers? Whatever those are…. _She read the packaging. _Wontons filled with meat and onions…Humans eat such odd things. _

We pulled into the garage and had to keep myself from chuckling at Esme's thoughts. I had to agree humans eat some very different things than they did when I was a human.

We got out of the car in silence and went up the stairs into the kitchen. "Alice, take Bella upstairs while I explain to them." I whispered to her. She nodded slightly.

"Welcome back kids," Esme greeted. "Dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes. Bella are you hungry at all?"

She started to protest, but I piped in, "She should eat something. What do we have?" (Although I already knew.)

"I found some pot stickers. Do you like pot stickers Bella?"

"Yeah, I love them. My mom used to make them." She replied, seeming to come out of her trance.

"Great. Go put your stuff upstairs and these will be ready in a few minutes." Esme said smiling.

"I'll help you," Alice chimed.

And with that, Bella was swooped upstairs and I called quietly, but loud enough that everyone except the human would hear, "I need to talk to everyone."

In an instant everyone but Alice was in front of me. Esme continued to get the pot stickers ready for Bella and I cleared my throat.

"So," I began. "We ran into a problem. The vampire decided quickly to test us when he saw that Bella was being protected by Alice and I. I tried to get to her quickly, but she did see him. She's confused. Alice saw her telling us what she saw and wondering how I got to her house at the right moment and wondering why Alice had come back so quickly. I see no way around it anymore. We have to tell her. Alice is confident she will accept us quickly or eventually I don't know, but she will not tell anyone from what we can gather."

Rosalie glared at me. Everyone else shrugged and seemed fine, but Rosalie was not going to be quiet any longer.

"How could you endanger us like this Edward?! This is your fault! How could you be so blind sighted? And by a human nonetheless! Just let the vampire attack her so we can get on with our lives! He's made very clear he's not going to give up on her! I refuse to protect her Edward!"

"Rosalie, Bella is part of this family, whether you like it or not. We protect our family." Carlisle thundered.

And in that split second I saw why Rosalie was truly angry. It was nothing about Bella; it was because I'd fallen for Bella and not her. I couldn't help but laugh and she narrowed her eyes at me.

_Don't you dare say anything._

I nodded to her and she stalked off to her room. Emmett followed after her silently and I turned to the rest of the family.

"Alice and I want to tell her upstairs in loft after she's had some food." I told them. Esme nodded and put the cooked pot stickers on a plate and handed them to me.

"I'll bring you the spaghetti when it's done," She told me.

"Well at least we won't have to cough up the food now." Jasper said as he walked out to go back to his video game.

I laughed. "I thought the exact same thing."

I went upstairs to find the girls, dreading a bit what I was about to do.

* * *

**Bella**

I was very confused through the car ride to Edward's house. I wanted to ask so many questions, but I decided to wait until later when everything wasn't so tense. Edward had once again swooped in at the right time and saved me. I wasn't even completely sure there was any real danger; Maybe I'd hallucinated that there was a person in my backyard. But the urgency with which Edward stole me away from my house convinced me I had seen exactly what I thought: the man from last night who had tried to kidnap me in my backyard staring right at me. I shuddered to think about it. I was so glad I was safely in the car with Edward and Alice. But it still didn't explain how he'd shown up at the right second or how he'd even gotten to my house without a car. It was at least a twenty minute walk down the hill to my house from his. I just couldn't understand what exactly had happened. When we arrived at his house I barely even noticed that we were out of the car and in the kitchen talking to Esme. I heard her tell us dinner wasn't ready and she could make some food for me if I was hungry. I wanted to protest, but Edward beat me to it. He volunteered me to eat and she asked me if I liked pot stickers. This pulled me back to reality.

"Yeah, I love them. My mom used to make them." I replied.

"Great. Go put your stuff upstairs and these will be ready in a few minutes." Esme said smiling.

"I'll help you," Alice chimed.

Alice and I went upstairs so I could put my stuff in her room. We dropped my bag off and she led me to the loft we'd been in last night. I decided to start questioning Alice first, thinking I would get more answers out of her.

"Alice, what is going on?" I asked severely.

"Don't worry. We'll explain everything. But I think Edward wants to explain himself." She said.

I nodded and sat back on the couch. I bit my bottom lip like I always did when I was nervous and played with my necklace for something to do.

Edward came up the stairs after only a few minutes bringing my food with him. Alice got up and said to him, "I know. I already saw. I'll be downstairs with Jasper."

With a last nervous glance to me and then Edward she danced down the stairs and out of sight.

Edward sat down quietly on the couch and looked at his hands for a few moments before looking at me. Funny, I'd never seen Edward look nervous. He was always so confident in everything he does.

He pushed the food towards me and I popped one in my mouth, realizing how hungry I was. He seemed pleased I was eating and began his speech.

"Bella, I just want to start off saying this: You were right about me from the beginning. It was me you hit on your first day to school. I'm sorry. I tried to protect you without telling you and it hasn't worked out. I hope you forgive me for not telling you and I hope that you won't look at me or my family any differently. I also want you to know the importance of secrecy. What I am about to tell you…You cannot tell anyone; ever. Do you understand?"

I nodded, not really knowing what to say or how to feel at this point.

"Bella, my family and I we're not exactly normal…."

I had to smile a bit. I decided to try to lighten him up. "I wasn't sure. I thought being hit by cars and not having a scratch was perfectly normal."

He smiled. It was pained though. It wasn't his normal crooked grin.

"I don't even know how to tell you," He admitted.

I thought for a moment. "Could I guess?"

His mouth twitched. "Maybe."

"Well, let's see. You're incredibly fast…." I paused and he nodded. "You're obviously strong, not easily killed. You're whole family's eyes are the same color and yours and Alice's change color from time to time. They get darker day by day…." I continued.

"You have incredibly good timing and seem to know what Alice is thinking sometimes…." When I said this he grimaced.

"What?" I asked.

"You're much more observant that I originally gave you credit for. Do you have any idea yet?"

I looked into his eyes. All I could think of were superheroes. "Were you born on Krypton?"

He laughed, but it didn't touch his eyes. "Nope. Not a super hero."

"Hmm, any hints?" I asked.

"One: I'm not something you'd want to come across in a dark alley way in a movie."

"An axe murderer?!" I asked, half kidding.

"Close. Right genre, but no."

I thought for a second. He liked scary movies. I'd seen a lot with him and Alice. The only ones they didn't like to watch were ones with…. OH.

My face fell. All joking vanished. "You're dangerous?"

He nodded. I think he knew I understood. He had tried to warn me, but I hadn't really thought to listen. And then, I realized, this changed nothing. No matter what he was, he hadn't hurt me and wouldn't hurt me. I loved him and I loved Alice. Nothing could change that.

My smile reappeared. "Do you suck blood?"

His eyes fell and he nodded. I'm guessing he was expecting the worst from me. But when I didn't run screaming from the room he looked into my eyes.

"You're not afraid?" He asked.

"Edward, you and Alice are my two best friends. You haven't hurt me and I don't believe you will. I slept in a house full of vampires last night! How could I be scared after that?"

"Bella, I'm serious. I'm still dangerous. My family may not drink human blood, but we do make mistakes…." He said

"Wait, I'm sorry. What?" I asked.

He realized where he'd lost me and explained, "The reason my family and I have gold eyes as opposed to red eyes, is because we survive on the blood of animals instead of drinking human blood."

"Interesting…."I thought for a moment and realized, _red eyes. _"That guy from the movie theatre…."

Edward nodded slowly.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Well, for a few reasons. You have a very appetizing smell. That was why you hit me. I wasn't prepared for your smell when you drove by and I was so thirsty I was almost driven mad. When you hit me I regained composure and ran before I could smell you again. Your smell is intoxicating Bella. He had a similar reaction and now is interested since he knows you're being protected," he explained.

I wasn't even sure how to respond so I decided to make a joke, "Yeah it's an off day when I don't get someone telling me how appetizing I smell."

He smiled just slightly. "Bella, we're dangerous enough, but this other vampire…he's got it in for you. This entire family is looking out for you Bella. We will be with you every second. You will not be left alone like you were today."

This reminded me. "How did you get to me so fast?"

He sighed. I ran to your house through the forest because we knew he'd find your house. I ran the perimeter and he stayed just far enough that I couldn't catch him. When Alice dropped you off he realized how many vampires were protecting you and he became intrigued and wanted to test our strength. He came to attack you and I got lucky and beat him to it."

"How did you know all of this?" I asked, feeling like I was missing something.

"I can read minds, Bella." He said this quickly and calmly.

I was taken aback by this. It's not every day someone tells you that they can read minds. "So you're a vampire who can read minds…?"

"Yes."

I now understood why it sometimes seemed Alice and Edward were one step ahead of me. And then I realized why this was potentially disastrous. I panicked, realizing the secret I thought was my only secret from him was not a secret at all.

"And you can read my mind…?" I asked hesitantly.

"No."

I breathed a sigh of relief. I was so thankful he couldn't, but confused as to why he couldn't.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"I'm not quite sure. It bothers me that I can't." He said thoughtfully.

"I'm glad you can't," I said laughing.

His eyebrows shot up. "You have something to hide?"

"No… I just… would rather keep certain things to myself…." I said, biting my lip.

He luckily dropped it and I asked, "So how did Alice know to come back?"

"Alice can see the future. Earlier she saw him not attacking, but when he saw her his decision was so quick that she didn't see it in time. She only sees people when their on a specific course. The future can change in an instant."

I contemplated that. It made a lot of sense now. In fact, if I'd watched Alice closely enough I may have guessed that.

"Are you doing okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?"

He paused before responding, "I'm waiting for you to run screaming from the room."

"Not gonna happen." I said smiling at him.

We sat in silence for a moment. I had so many questions I didn't know where to start. Luckily I knew we had all night.

"Knock, knock," Esme called. "I have spaghetti for you dear." She handed the plate to me.

"Thank you Esme." I got up and hugged her.

"You're welcome. Welcome to the family." She whispered before turning and walking back down the stairs.

I smiled at her retreating back before turning to my pasta.

Edward quietly watched as I ate my pasta. When I got halfway through I realized how rude I was being.

I asked him, "Do you want some?"

His mouth twitched. "I don't like human food."

I stared at him blankly. "But you eat it all the time?"

"Only when you were around and paying attention. Vampires can't eat human food. I have to cough it up later."

"Oh…I'm sorry. That's gross." I said, laughing.

"Yeah it kinda is…."

"So what kind of abilities does the rest of your family have?" I asked.

"Well, Jasper can change people's emotions kind of. He knows what you're feeling and if he wants to change how you feel he can. It's subtle, but useful. And that's it. No one else has any special abilities."

"You guys are special?"

"Yeah you could say that…."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, me eating my pasta and Edward watching me warily.

"You're not as scary as you think you are, you know."

He laughed, "Are you sure?"

"Positive." I replied.

He then got up and looked as though he we about to pounce on me when he quickly straightened and said, "Alice and Jasper is coming. She wants to rub in my face that I was wrong."

I laughed, "What do you mean?"

"I thought you would be afraid." He replied just as Alice came into the room.

"Hi Bella," She said smiling.

"Hi Alice," I replied smiling back at her.

"So you know everything?" She asked.

"As if you don't know already," I said laughing.

"Very true," Alice replied smirking and sitting down next to me.

"She likes to pretend she doesn't know sometimes," Jasper commented. He sat down next to Alice, but did not seem to relax. I noticed that he always sat rigidly whenever I was around. I would have to ask Edward or Alice why that was sometime.

"So who's up for a movie?" I asked, raising my hand.

"All of us. It's been a long day," Edward replied. He went up to the DVD player and put in Wedding Crashers.

We watched the movie, laughing hysterically and after it was over we watched Across the Universe. I had never actually seen Across the Universe and what I saw of it was very good, but it was really long and I eventually fell asleep again. This time Edward woke me up to take me to bed. Edward followed me to Alice's room and told me to go in and change. I went in and changed, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and crawled into bed when Edward knocked.

"Come in," I called.

He entered the room and went and sat in the chair by the door. When I gave him a funny look he explained, "The vampire is out in the woods waiting for us to leave you alone. I want to be in here so he won't try what he tried earlier. Until he gives up Bella, we can't leave you alone. I'm sorry."

I didn't tell him this, but I rather liked the idea that I would now be with Edward at all times now. But I of course couldn't tell him this so I told him, "Thank you Edward, for everything."

"You're very welcome," he replied.

"Don't you have to sleep though?" I asked.

"Nope. Vampires never sleep."

"Never?"

"Ever. The beds in our rooms are for show. Esme put them in so we would blend in better."

"Hmm." That was all I could think to say.

He turned off the lights for me and sat back in the chair. We were silent for a few minutes when something occurred to me.

"When were you born?" I asked him.

"In Chicago in 1918," he replied.

"Wow," I said, amazed. "What was it like back then?"

"Very different from now. I'll tell you about it someday; but now you need to go to sleep."

"Fine." I said like a stubborn child, turning over.

The last thing I remember was hearing him chuckle.

* * *

**Edward**

After Bella was asleep Alice came in. I had a feeling she would. She was hiding something from me. Whenever she wanted to hide something she'd busy herself by translating something into every language she knew.

"Hey," She whispered.

"Hello," I whispered back.

"Is she out you think?" Alice asked.

"I think so."

"Okay. So I had a vision while I was downstairs."

I couldn't help, but roll my eyes. I knew it was going to be something I was unhappy about.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well I had it a few minutes before I came up. I don't know what you were thinking about, but whatever it was it triggered this…." She showed me a vision in which Bella and I were standing in my room and I was…kissing her…and it was crystal clear.

"No Alice." I said fiercly, "That cannot happen. I will not let it happen. It's way too dangerous."

"Edward, just let it go. She loves you and you love her. What is stopping you? You won't hurt her. I am sure."

"But I'm not, and I won't take the chance." I said.

"According to this you will. And it's not changing," She said, showing me the vision was still clear.

"It can't happen…." I whispered.

I thought back to what I had been thinking about before Alice had come up and realized what had triggered it: _I loved how calmly she took everything, but it scared me. I selfishly hoped the danger of spending time with vampires wouldn't really sink in. I wanted to keep her under my watch and never let her go. And yet she wasn't mine to have, she wasn't mine to keep and it made me feel an emotion I couldn't really describe. I'd never experienced it before. And I couldn't figure out how to get rid of it. _

Just thinking about my earlier thoughts made me feel the emotion I couldn't quiet describe.

_It's jealousy, _Jasper thought.

I mentally kicked myself. I was becoming way too infatuated with Bella for my own good.

"There's no going back Edward. I know. Once it's happened there's no changing it. Just believe it will work out for the best." Alice said.

She smiled and got up to rejoin Jasper upstairs.

I looked at Bella's angelic sleeping face and whispered, "What have you done to me...?"

"Edward." Bella mumbled.

For a moment I thought she'd woken up and I waited for her to sit up or say something else, but she didn't.

I brushed it off as imagination, but then she said it again.

"Edward."

_She's dreaming about me._

My spirit soared, but my brain screamed THIS IS BAD; STOP RIGHT NOW.

My heart was winning out. Soon, that vision of Alice's would come true. In that instant, I knew Alice was right: There was no going back.

* * *

**A/N: So to those who have been reviewing, THANK YOU. To those that have't, shame on you. I'm feeling very discouraged about this story and reviews would seriously be a huge confidence booster so please, push that button, type a few words and send. THANK YOU VERY MUCH :]**


	8. Explosion

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I last updated!! I'm in the midst of finals and stuff and it's absolutely insane right now. But this is the last week basically. Hopefully by mid next week I'll be able to update again... unless I have some writer's block. So once again, if anyone has any ideas I'd love to hear them. Anyway, enough of my rants and apologies... ENJOY:]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or characters of course. They are Mrs. Meyers.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Explosion**

**Bella**

When I first woke up the next morning I didn't open my eyes right away. I stayed still, trying to remember everything that had happened the previous day. It came back slowly. It all seemed like a very strange dream to me. When I opened my eyes I saw Edward sitting in Alice's chair reading a book. He seemed to have changed out of yesterday's outfit at some point during the night. He was looking damn good in dark jeans and a black polo shirt that fit him in a way that made his muscles stand out.

When he became aware that I was awake he looked up and said, "Good morning."

I sat up and yawned, "Good morning."

He smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did, thank you."

I had been about to ask him the same, but realized that he hadn't slept. I smiled to myself, laughing internally at my mistake.

"What?" He asked laughing.

"Oh I was just thinking…I was going to ask you how you slept, but of course you didn't."

"Yes that would have been a rather funny thing to ask me." He said.

I looked down at his book, "What are you reading?"

"Atonement by Ian McEwan. Alice had said it was good."

"I saw the movie. The movie was very good. I wanted to read the book. Do you like it so far?"

"Yes, his writing is very sophisticated and intricate. The overall plot is sad though."

"It is very sad. I cried in the movie." I admitted.

He smiled at me. He seemed different this morning. Something had changed in the way he was looking at me. I couldn't quite describe it. I looked to the window and saw that it was cloudy and looked pretty cold outside. My stomach growled and Edward got up, leaving his book on Alice's chair. He went to the dresser and picked up some clothes and put them on the bed.

"Alice got these for you. Her words were, 'she knows about us now so I don't have to pretend that they're mine'."

I sighed. "I knew it."

"Sorry. She puts us all through it. She just can't help herself."

I groaned. "I feel bad. I can't just let her buy me clothes! How much did she pay for them?"

"Don't worry about it. They are a gift."

I wanted to protest, but I decided against it. Alice had good taste I had to admit, I just hated that she was spending money on me.

"Thank you." I said.

I got out of bed and took the shirt and the jeans and went into the bathroom. I thankful I'd always been one of those people who could get up and have perfect hair that you never had to brush. My hair had a nice wave in it. I ran my fingers through it to smooth it down a bit and got dressed and brushed my teeth. The shirt Alice had picked for me was a white knit tank top that had ruffled cap sleeves and a embroidered floral design. It was white with a square neckline and had 3 buttons down the front.

When I came out Edward was waiting for me. He gave me my favorite smile of his and we went downstairs.

When we entered the kitchen Alice and Jasper were sitting at the island.

"Good morning Bella," Alice said.

I smiled and went over and hugged her. "Good morning." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward stiffen, but Alice didn't seem to notice. Normally she reacted like Edward did, but I guess that had been because I hadn't known their secret. They all seemed more comfortable since they had told me they were vampires.

I sat down next to Alice and Edward sat down next to me. I decided to thank Alice for giving me the shirt.

"You're welcome," She smiled. "What would you like to eat for breakfast?"

"What do you have?" I asked.

"Anything. What do you want?" She replied.

I thought for a moment. "Do you have frozen waffles?"

"Yes." Alice replied and danced over to the freezer and pulled out a box of Eggo Waffles. She read the instructions on the box and put them in the toaster and put the box away.

"Why do you have so much food?" I asked.

"We have to keep up pretenses. We have to make regular visits to the grocery store," Edward answered.

"What do you do with it all?" I asked.

"We usually donate it to a homeless shelter in Seattle. But now with you around you can have it," Jasper said.

I laughed. "That's so sweet that you donate it."

Edward laughed. "We thought it best that someone benefit since we can't eat it."

"Well, what did you like when you were human?" I asked Edward.

"I don't remember that much about being human, let alone what food I liked. But I do remember my mother used to make really good French toast and the whole house would be filled with the scent. My mother was a fabulous cook from what I remember." He said.

The waffles popped up at that moment and Alice put them on a plate and gave them to me with a fork and knife. She seemed confused and I asked her, "Syrup?"

"Oh yeah, that's what you eat with waffles." She replied and went to the cupboard and brought out a bottle of syrup.

"Thank you," I said and started eating.

"Where is the rest of your family?" I asked.

"Esme and Rose went shopping and they dragged Emmett with them, poor thing. And then Carlisle went to the hospital." Jasper replied.

"Poor Emmett," I agreed.

"What did you want to do today, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Shopping?" Alice chimed in.

I laughed. "I actually have a lot of homework and my dad gets home around five so shopping is out of the question. Do you mind if we stick around here?"

"Absolutely," Edward said. "We can help you if you want."

"If you don't mind?"

"Not at all." He replied.

I smiled at him gratefully and finished my breakfast. Afterward we went into the front room and I dived into my government homework. It was very easy and I finished it within twenty minutes. Alice and Jasper were playing an online game (which Jasper seemed to get more and more frustrated because Alice kept beating him) while Edward read in the corner.

English was simple; I had already read the book we were reading and all I had to do was review the chapters and write the summary. Biology was harder. I started it myself, but then gave up and asked Edward for help eventually. He was a very good tutor. With his help I was able to finish all my homework before it was even lunch time. For lunch Alice made me a grilled chicken sandwich that she learned to make off of YouTube. It was delicious. Surprisingly, for people that didn't eat they did know how to cook. After lunch Alice and Jasper disappeared for a walk, leaving me and Edward alone for the first time. He asked if I wanted to watch a movie upstairs and I agreed. We headed upstairs and stopped at the second floor. "Hold on let me get some of the movies out of my room." He said.

I followed him into his room and while he went into the corner of his room to fetch his movie case I stopped and looked at his music wall.

"Wow," I said.

"Yeah, I've been collecting music for a while."

Looking at all the music I realized how far all of it dated back and something occurred to me.

"When were you born?" I asked,

"I was born in Chicago in 1901. I was seventeen when I was found by Carlisle dying on the Spanish Influenza." He replied.

"What happened to your parents?" I asked.

"They died from the flu and I was very close to dying when Carlisle decided to change me."

"Wow. That must have been hard. I'm sorry." I wasn't quite sure what else to say.

He smiled. "Thank you, but it was a very long time ago. I've moved on from it."

I smiled back at him and continued looking at all the music on the wall. He seemed to have every genre from classical to alternative. He had all the Beatles records, a lot of jazz records from the fifties, and some new CD's as well. As I looked through all of it, I felt as though I was being watched. I turned and found Edward watching me with a look I couldn't quite describe. He looked sexy leaning up against the post of his bed with his arms folded, watching me.

I finally realized what was different about him. The change in the way he was looking at me. It was almost…adoration.

"What?" I asked, laughing.

He smiled.

He stood up and walked over to me. He came really close to me, till our faces were just inches apart; something he didn't usually do. My brain went completely blank. I couldn't think or even really breathe. All I could think about was how much I wanted him to just close those few inches between us.

"What are you thinking?" He breathed.

I blushed. "Nothing in particular," I lied.

He frowned a little. I knew he knew I was lying so I decided to compromise.

"I'll tell you what I'm thinking if you tell me what you're thinking." I told him.

He smiled and said, "Alright, fair enough."

He paused and then said something that took me by surprise. "I'm thinking about this."

He then put one hand under my chin and brushed my lips with his thumb. Then, slowly, he bent down and pressed his lips to mine. My breath caught in my throat, I lifted my hand and ran my fingers through his hair. The electric current I always felt whenever he touched me was stronger than it had ever been. His lips were strong, and cold, but soft and seemed to have the same unique warmth his body had. The kiss was incredible. He pulled away after only a moment, but the moment had felt like an eternity.

He pulled away and with his eyes still closed whispered, "I'm sorry." And before I could blink he was across the room with his back towards me.

"Edward…" I said, walking toward him.

He didn't turn or say anything. I reached out and touched his arm. He flinched, but didn't do or say anything.

"Edward…what's wrong?" I asked.

He finally turned toward me after what seemed like an eternity. He looked at me with sorrowful eyes and said, "Bella I'm a monster. I can't be with you. I could have killed you. I shouldn't have done that. I am so sorry."

I didn't even know how to respond. I was irrevocably in love with him. Couldn't he see all I wanted was him?

"Bella, will you forgive me?" He asked after I didn't respond.

I decided truth was the best idea. He'd been very truthful in the last 24 hours; now it was my turn.

"You don't need to be forgiven for something that was as much my fault as it was yours. Edward, I've been I love with you since day one. I want to be with you." I said, into his eyes.

"Bella…" he said and sighed. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me like he never had before. He held me tight but not too tight. He was strong and comforting. And again the electric current ran between us.

"Bella," he whispered in my ear. "You're incredible. But how can we possibly make this work?" He pulled away and looked at me. "I could so easily kill you just by accident."

I held his hands in mine and looked into his eyes. "You won't. I trust you. You won't hurt me."

"Bella…."

I shook my head and put my arms around his neck. I reached up on my tip-toes and kissed him. He hesitated, but kissed me back. It was electric. It was hard to pull away, but I knew I had to.

"You can do this. You won't hurt me." I told him confidently.

He smiled back hesitantly, but it looked as though he was seeing my side of things. He pulled me into his arms and held me tight.

"We will try. I love you Bella." He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

* * *

At four thirty Alice took me home. Edward followed us running through the trees. I stole a quick glance at Alice who was smiling smugly. I felt as though I were missing something. When she'd come back from her walk with Jasper she and Edward had appeared to be having one of those silent conversations. At the time I'd just brushed it off but now I was curious.

"Alice, what are you smiling about?" I asked.

She laughed. "Oh just a bet that Edward lost."

"Edward bet against you? That doesn't seem like him. What was it about?"

She glanced at me as if wondering if she should tell me. "He'll be really mad if I tell you…" she said and seemed to think for a moment. "Then again it'll be more fun that way…" She seemed to drift off for a moment until I cleared my throat.

"I told him he'd eventually crack and tell you how he feels about you. He didn't believe he would; obviously he was wrong."

"I'm glad he was." I said, blushing.

"You two are made for each other," she said thoughtfully.

We pulled up the driveway and into my house. My dad's car wasn't there yet, but Edward was. He stood waiting for the car on the passenger side and once we parked, he politely opened my door for me and had my stuff out before I could even get out.

"I'll see you in the morning Alice?" He asked.

She nodded and waved at me. "See you later Bella."

"See you," I said, smiling.

She pulled out of the driveway and headed in the direction of their house.

"You're staying with me?" I asked.

"I have to silly," Edward said, ruffling my hair a bit.

I smiled gratefully. "Thank you so much. It must get so annoying having to watch me every minute of the day."  
"I actually enjoy it." He said, lifting my face towards his and giving me a quick peck on the lips before heading inside. Once inside we went up to my room where he helped me unpack my stuff.

"Is the other vampire still out there?" I asked.

"Yes. He was at my house all last night but he left for a while and went somewhere else during the day today. He came back just before we left and then he followed me back here. He's out there now, but don't worry about him."

I shuddered and nodded. He walked over to me and hugged me tight. We stayed like that, just in each others arms for a long moment. But then he pulled away and said, "You're father's turning onto the street."

I sighed and turned towards the door. It was time to try to act like nothing life-changing had just happened. I wasn't sure if I could act normal anymore. My world had exploded in less that 72 hours and I wasn't sure how to disguise it, but as I heard my father pull into the drive I found the courage.

I heard the car door slam, foot falls on the pavement, and a key in the door. Then he called, "Bells?"

"I'm coming, Dad." I said.  
It was time to face the music.

* * *

**Alright guys, you know what you should do now. So click that button, type a word or two and hit Send. The button is right there -----**


	9. Doubts

**A/N: I know, I know. I suck to the absolute max at updating. It's been crazy lately and I had some technical difficulties. Not to mention writer's block. But no more excuses or complaints. Read, Enjoy and hopefully review. (You can tell me how pissed you are, it's okay. I understand. Not to mention this chapter is a time filler :[ SORRY :[[[[ )**

**Chapter 9: Doubts**

**Bella**

It was strange to see Edward sit in my room. He didn't seem to fit; he seemed to perfect to be sitting in the chair next to my window. We'd spent most of the night talking after my dad had come home. We'd talked about everything. He asked me a million questions. Things that seemed ridiculous—like what my favorite color was (blue) to what TV shows I'd watched as a kid. He never seemed bored though, just intrigued. After what only seemed like an hour he seemed to realize something.

"You should probably get some sleep." He said.

I looked confusedly at the clock and realized it was nearly 10 o'clock. "Oh wow," I said and looked over to him. "Would you mind if I went and showered?"

"Not at all. I'll wait here." He said.

I grabbed everything I needed and headed to the bathroom. The water felt warm and clarifying after the two confusing days. It helped me think and calm me down from the excitement of the moment Edward and I had had earlier in the day. After awhile I realized I was taking too long and needed to get out. I shut off the water, dried myself, and got dressed. I decided to let my hair go natural and dry itself. In my new, cute Pajamas Alice had given me, I went downstairs and said goodnight to my father. When I got back to my room Edward was still in the chair I'd left him in, but now he was reading my book. It was called Reincarnation and it was about how these two people reincarnated into various people and always met, but something tragic would always happen and one would always die before they could be together.

When I entered, he set the book aside and said, "I hope you don't mind. I was curious."

I smiled, "You're always curious."

I went over and got into bed. Edward came over and said, "Good night Bella." He bent down and kissed my forehead and turned off the lights for me.

I smiled. "Good night Edward."

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, Edward was sitting on my bed watching over me like an angel. I noticed he had changed into a new light blue button down shirt, some dark washed jeans and a gray P-Coat.

"Good morning," He said softly.

I smiled and said, "Good morning."

We stayed like that, him just sitting next to me staring into my eyes and me staring back, for a while until he said, "What are you thinking about?"

I blushed. I didn't want to tell him I'd actually been thinking how lucky I'd gotten, finding someone as amazing as Edward.

"What?" He asked when he saw my blush.

I looked over at my clock and replied, "I need to get ready for school."

I chuckled to myself when I saw him roll his eyes and groan.

"That's not fair!" he called as I headed off to the bathroom to get ready.

Thirty minutes later we were walking out the door, his car already waiting in the driveway with Alice and Jasper in it. Alice drove, leaving me and Edward alone in the backseat. It was hard to be so close to him now; I still wanted to be closer still. But I kept my hands to myself and my eyes on the passing scenery.

Once we arrived at school, the day dragged on. I wasn't focused; my mind was a million miles away, thinking about what would happen between Edward and I. Luckily I knew the teachers couldn't teach me anything Edward and Alice didn't already know. When the final bell rang I was glad to go home. Edward drove me home in the Volvo and Alice went home with the rest of the Cullens' in Emmett's Jeep. The car ride was quiet; we'd been very quiet most of the day. We arrived at my house and went into the family room. He sat down in my father's chair and I went into the kitchen to look for a snack. I found some Ritz Crackers that looked appetizing and sat down at the table, lost in thought.

"Bella," Edward called softly.

I looked up at him questioningly. He came over and sat down next to me and took his cold hand in mine and said, "What's going on? You've been a million miles away all day."

I sighed, "I've just been confused is all." I admitted.

"About?" He probed.

"What will happen now?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "With what?"

I sighed. "Never mind."

"You mean with us?" He asked.

I just nodded, feeling foolish.

"Bella, I told you we will try and we will, but it's going to take a lot of self control on my part and I am going to have to ask you to please be patient with me."

I smiled warmly at him. "Of course. I understand how hard it's going to be and I'm willing to help you in any way possible."

He smiled and got up and kissed my forehead. "You're perfect."

I almost laughed; I hardly felt perfect, but something about the way he sounded so confident about it, almost made me believe it.

He sat down again and grinned his perfect grin.

"What?" I asked.

"I guess this means I'm you're boyfriend, huh?"

I laughed. "Edward, you can be whoever you want to be."

* * *

The next two months were too good to be true. Edward and I kept our relationship quiet and take it slow. About a week after the blonde vampire had appeared in Forks, he left. Edward said it seemed he had decided that he wouldn't win this battle. But Edward still stayed with me every night, watching over me as I slept.

Alice and I were close as ever. She was very excited we could now double date with Edward and Jasper and forced us to go out almost every weekend. Emmett and I were becoming pretty good friends now as well. He found my lack of coordination to be very entertaining and made jokes as often as he could. The only one I actually still didn't talk to was Rosalie. I once tried asking Edward about it and he simply replied, "She's just stubborn. She isn't used to having a human know about us."

I was spending more and more time inside their extravagant house and absolutely loved being there. I stayed over there almost every weekend.

One Saturday morning in early March I was woken to Alice's voice, "Bella… Bella… time to wake up!"

"Ugh…" I said, throwing a pillow at her.

She hit me back with the pillow and said, "Get up! I have something to talk to you about!"

I opened my eyes and sat up, glaring at her. "What's going on?"

She smiled, her evil little smile and said, "Well, last night Esme and I were trying to decide what we wanted to do for spring break this year and we decided to go to South America. We booked our flights and everything and we wanted you to go."

I looked at her dumbfounded. "Alice, I don't think my dad's going to be okay with that…."

"Oh he is. Esme called him this morning. And we already paid for it so don't worry about that either."

I rolled my eyes, "Alice, that's not fair. What do you want me to say?"

"Just say yes. Just think of all the fun romantic things you can do with Edward."

That hooked me in. South America with Edward for a whole uninterrupted week would be so amazing. So I said, "I'm sure you already know, but yes—and thank you."

"You're welcome." Alice beamed. "Now get dressed! We got to go shopping!"

I groaned and flopped back into the sheets.

* * *

**Edward**

Alice had dragged Bella off to go shopping in Seattle with Esme and Rosalie for the day, leaving me with my brothers alone for the first time in months. It was nice to spend time with Jasper and Emmett, but I did dread being away from her. But I knew she was safe with Alice and Esme. Rosalie was a different story, she was still acting like Bella wasn't around and wasn't really speaking to me. I couldn't quite grasp the real reason behind her anger because she was hiding it; but I had a pretty good idea as to what the real reason was.

Jasper and Emmett decided we should play Call of Duty 4 on the X Box. We spent most of the morning doing that until Emmett got a call from Rosalie asking him to drive up to Seattle.

"Sorry guys. She's pissed off…."

I rolled my eyes; typical Rosalie. "See ya later."

Emmett laughed. "Bye."

"Man, Rose really needs to get over it." Jasper said, turning off the TV.

"What's up with her?" I asked.

"You mean you don't know?"

"I have a theory, but it's not rock solid. She's been keeping her thoughts from me."

"She is crazy jealous. Every time she's sees you Bella she radiates jealousy." Jasper said.

"That's what I thought. Leave it to Rose to take it personally." I said.

"I think she'll move on from it eventually. Give her time."

"I hope so…."

We sat in silence until Jasper's thoughts caught my attention.

_What are you going to do with her? Are you going to change her?_

I gulped in a deep breath. This was the exact question I'd been asking myself for months now. What happens now?

"I don't honestly know. I don't want to. This life," I gestured to my body and his. "We never asked for this. And given the choice, most of us would give anything to be human again. I can't condemn Bella. So I don't know what to do."

"Well, you're right. None of us asked for this. And you're right, I'd give just about anything to be human again, but I wouldn't give Alice up. And if I hadn't been changed, I would never have known her. So that's the only thing I am thankful for. And I will never give her up. Bella loves you. I think she will want to change one day. She's going to start asking sometime, I hope you have an answer for her." Jasper said all this calmly and then got up and walked out into the woods, leaving me to ponder his speech.

He was right, I could never leave Bella. I was much too attached to leave her without her wanting me to leave her, which left me little choice. I sat and tried to imagine what Bella might say to becoming a vampire. How could I ask the woman I loved to give up her life and become something I hated being? I had no answer for myself.

* * *

**Bella**

Alice took me to Seattle with Esme and Rosalie for the day. She said we had to shop for clothes for our trip. So we spent the morning trying on bathing suits, dresses, and more bathing suits trying to find the perfect outfits to wear. They then took me to lunch at a nice place on the water. (They of course, ate nothing.) They then dragged me into (to my embarrassment) a lingerie store.

"Do you like this one?" Alice asked, holding up a skimpy nightgown.

"Yeah. It's nice…"

She giggled. "So how's it going with Edward?"

I blushed. "What do you mean?"

"Well, what have you guys done?"

"Nothing!" I laughed.

"Oh come on. Nothing has happened since that kiss?"

"Not really." I admitted, sadly.

"He doesn't trust himself… Well just be persistent, it's the only way he'll get stronger."

"I'll try." I said, absent mindedly.

"Are you worried?" Alice asked, no longer paying attention to the lingerie around her.

"Not really. I know in my heart he won't hurt me. I know I can't see the future or anything but this is something I can just feel. I feel like it will all end up right in the end." I confided.

"I know it will too. You were meant for him." She said smiling.

The door of the shop slammed shut and just as Alice and I looked, we saw a stream of blonde hair walk around the corner.

"Don't mind her. She's going to turn around soon." Alice said.

"I sure hope so."


	10. Run

**A/N: I know I know, I SUCK. I'm sorry. It's tough starting college and moving and shit...But I'm back and I'm gonna be better about updating. Promise :] Now go read!**

**Disclaimer: I never have and never will own the amazing characters of Twilight...Though who doesn't dream about owning Edward? MMMM.....**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**Bella**

"Have you bought everything you need for the trip?" Edward asked me at lunch two days before we were supposed to leave for South America.

"Yeah. I'm all packed except for the few things I need between now and then," I told him happily.

"Are you excited?" Alice asked from across the table.

"I might be more excited if I knew where exactly we were going." I said stubbornly. Since I had realized that the Cullens' couldn't go out in broad daylight without being noticed by everyone, I asked them where we were going in South America. They had decided to just tell me it was a remote area and keep it a secret. Needless to say, this was annoying me greatly.

"Yeah, not happening." Alice said, and went back to picking at her lunch.

I felt Edward slip his hand over mine and whisper in my ear, "You'll have fun. Don't worry."

All I could do was nod. This act ignited all sorts of daydreams that if spoken would certainly set him over the edge, but I spent the rest of lunch on a deserted beach in South America with Edward…..

The bell rang too soon, breaking my reverie and forced Edward and I to go to math.

After school Edward drove Alice, Jasper, and I to his house. Edward helped me study for the three tests I'd have to take tomorrow before school ended for Spring Break. We studied until it was twilight, when he decided to take me home.

We bade good night to his family and walked out into the forest with my books. He had recently showed me how he always got to my house so quickly. It wasn't my favorite way to travel, but I was getting used to it. I climbed onto his back and secured my arms around his neck. Then we were flying through the trees. Everything turned to a blur; I never could understand how he saw well enough to not hit the trees. And as quickly as it began, it was over and we were standing in my backyard. We went inside and up to my room. My dad wasn't home yet, but I knew he would be soon.

"So do you think you're ready for the tests tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"Yeah I think so. Biology will be the hardest, but thanks to you, I should do well." I smiled and sat down on my bed.

He came over and bent down to kiss my forehead, but instead of letting him like I usually did, I quickly leaned my head back and kissed him on the lips instead. As usual, he quickly responded and backed away from me and said, "Bella!"

I folded my arms and pouted. "Come on Edward, I know you are strong enough."

"No, I don't think I am."

"You kissed me once and it was fine! How come you can't just try again?"

"I won't talk about this Bella."

Tears welled up in my eyes and though I tried to blink them back, I couldn't; I hid my face in a pillow.

"Bella, please don't cry…" he said softly.

Just then I heard my dad's car turn onto the driveway. So I got up and said, "I'll be back up later."

I turned and went down the stairs before he could say anything else.

I wiped the tears away and put on a cheerful face and greeted my father at the door. "Hey Dad, How was your day?"

"Hey Bells," He said, hanging up his gun and going into the kitchen. "It was good, how was yours?"

"It was good."

"You leave Saturday morning right? You all packed?" He asked, getting out some steaks to grill.

"Yep. I'm all set."

"You be sure to thank Carlisle and Esme for bringing you on this trip. That was very nice of them."

"I have, many times and I will continue to."

"That's my girl."

We chatted about our days and my upcoming trip over dinner and it cheered me up. I had actually forgotten about the disagreement I'd had with Edward earlier by the time I went back upstairs. I showered and blow dried my hair quickly before returning to my room. When I opened the door, Edward was sitting on my bed waiting for me.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"Hi," He replied.

I sat next to him on my bed and said, "I'm sorry. I know it's for my own good."

"It is, but it's understandable. It's hard for me not to give in sometimes."

"Here's a secret," I whispered. "I want you to give in."

He smiled. "You should go to sleep; you have a very long day tomorrow."

I nodded and slipped under the covers. And before I could process what was happening, Edward was hovering over me and his face was just inches away from mine. "Good night." He whispered. Then he kissed me. It was just as magical as I remembered and more; Fire and Ice coexisting to create one perfect harmonious moment. Our lips moved together perfectly.

And too soon, it was over. He pulled away and laid down on the bed next to me. I looked over at him, confused. He never laid next to me while I slept.

"I'm giving in a little." He replied.

I smiled and rolled over and snuggled into his stone-cold chest. He turned rigged for a moment, testing himself. Then deciding it was okay, wrapped an arm around me, hugging me closer.

"Good night, Edward."

"Good night, my love."

* * *

**Edward**

"I am so glad this day is over!" Bella exclaimed after the final bell had rung.

"Yeah so am I! Two days from now we'll be on a beach in South America!" Alice agreed.

I watched the two of them as they skipped their way to the car. Jasper hung back with me, laughing.

"Those two are way too excited about this trip." He commented.

"Yeah Alice is for someone who's been there so many times, but I can see why Bella's so excited."

"I think Alice is just excited Bella will be there."

We all climbed into my Volvo and I headed home. I could see why Alice and Bella were excited to leave; I was too. I was looking forward to spending an entire uninterrupted week with Bella. I couldn't wait to be able to sit out in the sun with her and go swimming at the beach. I let my mind wander as I drove the familiar drive home. I daydreamed about the upcoming trip and before I knew it we were home.

"Come on Jasper let's finish packing," Alice said, taking Jasper into the house and disappearing.

"What do you want to do?" I asked Bella.

"I don't care. Watch a movie?"

"Sounds good."

We went upstairs to the third floor and popped in Almost Famous.

About halfway through the movie Bella asked, "Were the seventies really like that?"

"For the most part. It wasn't like that everywhere, but it was certainly a very 'free' time." I responded. I hadn't really been paying attention to the movie. I'd been daydreaming again.

Then around five, the movie ended so I decided I should take Bella home. We told Alice we'd see her around seven and went out the back door and into the woods.  
"Can we just walk normal for once?" Bella asked.

I laughed. "Normal?"

"You know what I mean."

"Sure, why not." I said.

We walked together in silence, taking in the beauty of the forest. It was nice walking with her. I heard no voices inside my head which was very rare. But I still wished I could know what she was thinking. I stole a glance at her, admiring her beauty. And then I heard something that ruined everything.

_Oh her smell is just as tasty as before…._

"BELLA, GET ON MY BACK NOW!" I yelled. Without a second's hesitation, she obeyed and I ran, as fast as I could back home.

_Wrong way, Edward. _

He knew I could hear him…and he was blocking my way home. I had to take her home….

I turned and ran the other direction.

Then I heard a new voice, a woman's, laughing internally and say, _Wrong again, little Edward. _

He hadn't given up, he'd enlisted help. I ran toward the outskirts of the forest and just as I was close enough to see the clearing I heard Alice and Jasper's thoughts, _I just saw it Edward. I came as fast as I could!_

But we weren't alone. They were running towards us and this was far from over.

_We have the car. Alice thinks we can get away with the car, _Jasper thought. _We should go to the hospital. Find Carlisle and stay in the public eye. They can't attack her in a place so public. _

Jasper's plan seemed best at the moment and I gave it all I had to reach them before the other vampires could.

I could see in their mind they were close, but I was just too fast for them. I broke the clearing and was in the backseat of the car with Bella before they could reach us.

_You won't get so lucky next time._ The man thought as he watched us speed away.

* * *

"How could he know about our abilities?" Jasper asked.

We were sitting in Carlisle's office an hour later going over what had just happened.

"I don't know." I said. I couldn't figure it out. How did he know I could read minds?

"Well does he know Alice's?" Carlisle asked.

"I think so. I normally would have caught that much sooner. He must have played with the loopholes in my visions."

"Are you okay Bella?" I asked. She hadn't spoken since we'd explained what had happened. She was pale as a ghost and staring off into space while we all sat around trying to deduce how this had happened.

She just weakly shook her head.

"Bella," I said taking her hand. "You're going to be okay. He won't harm a hair on your head."

"It's not that!" She said finally breaking her trance. "This is ridiculous all of you have to take such extraordinary risks trying to keep me safe! Why is he coming after me?! Why am I such a target for him?"

I sighed and exchanged a wary glance with Carlisle. He nodded slightly and I geared myself up to explain, "He's a tracker, Bella. He picks a target and hunts it down until he wins. It's a game for him and he won't stop until we stop him."

Her face turned even paler and said, "You have to kill him?"

I nodded.

She seemed to process that nodded. "So what do we do?"

"We take him down." Jasper said before I could answer.

"Is there any other way?" Carlisle asked.

"There doesn't seem to be. From what I got from his mind today, he won't give up. He's enlisted help—he knows he can't win alone against all seven of us."

Carlisle nodded gravely.

"What terrible timing." Alice said, annoyed.

"Indeed." I agreed.

"Maybe not," Jasper disagreed. "Are they nearby?"

I strained to hear every thought around me. I did not hear either the new woman or the man anywhere close by. "No."

"Okay, I think you should take Bella to South America still. Take a roundabout way of getting there so it makes it difficult to determine where you're going. He won't know where you're going. Carlisle and Esme can protect her father. The rest of us will stay and hunt them. We will wait for them to follow you and follow them."

I considered this. It seemed this would be the best way to go about it. Alice could predict their path and Emmett and Jasper could take them out when they caught up with them.

"I like it." I said.

"I think this will work…" Alice said ominously.

"Regretable…" Carlisle muttered.

"No." Bella said.

"You don't get a vote." I said sternly.

"They're gonna get hurt!" She exclaimed.

"Oh please Bella, there are two of them and six of us. We'll be fine." Jasper said.

"One of you could get hurt! I can't allow this to happen… I won't be able to live with myself if anything happens to any of you."

"Bella, nothing will happen to us. We're strong. And with Alice on our side nothing can even get close to us." Jasper said.

She still didn't look convinced.

"Bella, be good. Listen to Jasper and go with Edward. It's not going to help any of us for you to sacrifice yourself." Alice said.

I saw what her vision had shown her: Bella stumbling around in the forest by herself. I bit back a shudder.

"Bella," I said, holding out my hand.

She looked at me and her eyes softened a bit. She took my hand and said, "Fine. But if anything happens to any of you I'm holding you accountable Alice."

Alice laughed. "Okay Bella."

We hugged Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle.

"Be careful," she told them.

Jasper shrugged her off, smiled and said, "Get outta here already."


	11. Let Go

****

A/N: TA DA! Less than a week! :] Be proud of me. Anyway, enjoy! And for everyone going to see New Moon tomorrow night at midnight... YAY for you. I am too! Please READ AND REVIEW.

**Disclaimer: I do not own in any way Twilight or it's characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

**Bella**

Within half an hour we were on our way to the airport. He had driven me home to get my stuff and say a quick goodbye to my father. (Emmett was already watching the house from the woods) We didn't drive back to his house to say goodbye to the rest of his family—Esme wouldn't have wanted us to go alone.

I stared glumly out the window at the pouring rain. In my head I imagined all the worst case scenarios. Edward must have guessed I was thinking the worst because he reached out to hold my hand.

I turned to meet his gaze. "Everything will be fine," He told me. "Just think about something else."

"Like what?" I asked.

His mouth twitched upward. "Like South America."

For the first time since this new plan had been thought up I realized I was going to be in South America with Edward—all alone. This thought began a whole string of fantasies I knew would never happen. But it helped suppress the awful thoughts of my best friend and her family getting hurt because of me.

"You know they all love you right?" He whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"You're part of our family. We all love you. They're not doing this because I asked them to. They're doing it because they love you too. Plus Emmett and Jasper actually will enjoy the thrill of getting to exercise their strength. When we come home I'm sure they'll be thanking you." Edward laughed.

I scoffed. "Emmett would care more about a fight than his safety."

"Bella, he's not gonna get hurt. I'm actually a little jealous he gets to stay and fight—It'll be fun. But someone needs to protect you." He smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes and let it drop. "Why are we going to South America?"

"You'll see." He smiled my favorite smile and pulled into the airport parking garage.

* * *

I didn't even bother trying to keep up with why we were going where we were going—I just followed and did what I was instructed. It seemed like we flew all over the country. First we flew to Colorado then Louisiana then Florida and then Texas. Unfortunately Edward never got to sit next to me since we hadn't booked the flight. So I was always stuck a few seats over or up watching all the flight attendants flirt with him. When we finally got off in Texas we entered the international terminal and boarded a flight to Rio de Janeiro. I got lucky on this flight though—we were put in first class next to each other.

"You feeling okay?" Edward asked when we were in the air.

"Yeah. Just tired." I replied.

"Get some rest. It's going to be a long flight."

I nodded and leaned my head back. It wasn't very comfortable though.

I sighed. I had never been able to sleep on airplanes. I looked over at him and saw he was watching me. I decided to take my chances—I lifted the armrest and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Bella…" He whispered.

"Just let go." I whispered back.

He sighed and put his arm and a blanket around me. I quickly fell asleep after that.

* * *

When I woke up it took me a few minutes to remember where I was. I felt the cold, strong arms that were around we shift and I smiled and looked up to find him looking down at me, his eyes torn.

"Good morning." I told him.

"Buenos noches." He said.

"How far away are we?" I asked.

"About an hour."

"Wow. I slept that whole time?"

"Yeah," He replied and smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"You talked."

My mouth opened in horror and I looked around me to see how annoyed everyone was, but everyone appeared to be asleep.

"No one heard you but me. You weren't loud." He said.

I struggled to remember what I'd been dreaming about, but I couldn't remember. "What did I say?"

His eyes became torn again. "You said my name…. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. Maybe I should call and have someone else stay with you."

I sat up. "Stop. Just stop. Breathe and let go. Stop thinking and let go."

He closed his eyes and sighed. We didn't speak for the rest of the flight.

When we landed in Rio we finally left the airport. Edward pulled me into a cab that took us to a harbor where we proceeded to get on a small speed boat. He lifted all the luggage in and turned back to help me in, offering his hand.

We pulled out of the harbor and headed east. I wanted to ask him where we were going but I couldn't keep my eyes away from his face. It was too angelic. His face was lit up like a kid's on Christmas morning—the same look he had on his face from any form of speed.

After 30 minutes I could make out a small land mass with trees swaying in the breeze and some lights. As we got closer I realized the lights were a house. We soon pulled up to a small dock where Edward expertly parked the boat.

"When did you take up boating?" I asked him, laughing.

He just shrugged. You could afford to be nonchalant when you are good at everything.

He helped me out of the boat, got our luggage out of the boat, and led the way up the dock to the house.

"Where are we exactly?" I asked.

"Island Esme. Carlisle bought this island as a present for her a few years ago."

"He bought her an island?!" I asked.

"Yep. It's a totally private island. This is where we come when we want to relax on the beach." Edward explained.

"Wow," was all I could think to say.

He chuckled as we approached the front door. He opened the door to an extravagant beach house, decorated in the same color scheme as their house in Forks. We didn't waste time downstairs, he led the way up the stairs to the first bedroom in the hallway. It was a simply decorated bedroom with white paneled walls and a light blue comforter. A sliding glass door on the far wall opened to a balcony. He set our suitcases down on the bed.

"Are you tired?" He asked me.

"Yeah, kinda. What time is it?"

"About 11:30."

"What about you?" I teased.

"Ha-Ha. Do you want to go to bed?"

I thought about that for a moment. I was tired… the beach would be there tomorrow….

"Yeah. I'm pretty tired."

"Alright. I'll unpack all of this for you."

I smiled. "Thank you."

Before I could even count to ten the suitcases were empty and my toiletries bag and pajamas were in my hand hands.

"Thanks." I laughed.

I went into the bathroom to change, wash my face, and brush my teeth. When I came out the suitcases were gone and Edward was sitting on the bed with it ready for me to crawl into. The room was only slightly cooler and I noticed for the first time there was a thermostat on the wall. I silently thanked whoever had thought to install air conditioning.

I climbed into the bed next to him. "What are you going to do tonight?"

"I'm going to sit here." He said.

I looked at him confused, I had thought he had no need to stay with me.

He leaned down and said, "I'm letting go." And with that, he kissed me like he had never before, all the lines he'd so carefully drawn erased.

Breathless, I'd had to pull away.

"Good night, my Bella." He said. And before I could protest, he turned all the lights off.

I smiled to myself, knowing I'd finally won.


End file.
